Dragon Heart
by Spooky4ever
Summary: [AU]The evil dragon X.A.N.A threatens the existence of both humans and dragons in Lyoko. Five brave dragons are the only ones who can stop him. Together, they journey to collect the elemental gems.Can they do it while battling their own inner demons?YxU
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Lyoko. Also I would like to give credit to Crouching-Torah; I borrowed her dragon designs for the Lyoko gangs' appearances. I will also shamefully admit that I borrowed some stuff from Advanced Dungeons and Dragons when I got really desperate.

_**Summary: **_AU! The evil dragon lord X.A.N.A has terrorized the Lyoko world for years, threatening the existence of humans and dragons alike. Five brave dragon warriors have united to find the magic crystals that will vanquish him forever. The journey is long and dangerous. Can they overcome their own inner battles and emotions to rid of X.A.N.A forever? Dark secrets run afoul, making things even harder…YxU and JxA

_**Warnings**_: Some violence, and language, defiantly language. I may up the rating to M later on, depends on how many f-bombs I throw in there and how much violence I want too….It's also AU so expect anything

_**AN**_: Right, so I'm on another one of my kicks where I become obsessed with a cartoon (or in this case, anime) over the summer and dropped all interest in my favorite shows for it, in this case Code Lyoko has replaced Supernatural (OMG, I can't believe I just admitted that). This story was actually inspired by crouching-torah's pictures of the Lyoko gang as dragons as deviant art. After seeing them this story just hit me and I couldn't let it go. The characters appearances are borrowed from crouching-torah. Some minor changes have been made but I mostly based them off of her artwork, therefore she deserves the credit. Also, I spent about three hours on the net looking into dragon lore and what not-NOT FUN. While it was interesting it was sucked having to plow through all of the information. I had a horrible time deciding what was real and what was total B.S. Therefore, please to not kill me because I missed something or something is improbable and I made it probable. Most of the dragon stuff I use in here (mainly the characters appearances, types, etc.) is a combination of facts and me making stuff up to fit my needs (how convenient right?). So any dragon lovers out there, I'm terribly sorry but this is how it goes. Also, I'm not very sastisfied with my title. If anyone has something better and would like to throw it by me I wouldn't mind at all. Anyways, on with the story!

**Dragon Heart**

**Prologue: Devil's Deal**

It was quiet. A suffocating silence had veiled the prison for a while now. It unnerved the boy greatly. Ever since his arrival three days ago agonized screams had rang through the fortress daily. As horrible it had been to listen to the tortured souls beg, and scream, and cry for a mercy that would never come the boy thought the silence was even worse. Silence meant you were alone. Silence would bring about the whispers of madness as one sat and waited for the horrors to come to his doorstep. Silence allowed the imagination to run free, imaginings possibly greater than what the captor could bring haunting every dream. What made the silence so agonizing was not if he was the next victim, he already had three days experience; it was what he had yet to be put through.

Closer inspection would reveal a collect of bruises and cuts marring the boys' skinny frame. His left eye was swollen shut and his lip was spilt. Dry blood crusted his arms and matted his hair. His exposed torso revealed a shallow gash near the hip, various burns, and a collage of black and purple bruises covering the right side of his rib cage. Four of his fingers were broken (Three on the left hand, one of the right). His left shoulder was dislocated and his right leg was bent at an odd and painful position, clearly broken. It would amaze (and horrify) anyone observing how much had been done to the child after only three days of captivity. Of course, if said observer knew that the captives were demons and their master was a dragon they would understand a little better.

The weak-willed would have been broken by now. The boy figured he should at least be proud about that. If that bastard demon thought a few punches and kicks would make him go back on his promise then he had another thing coming. No way would he back out on his family now, his village, his special people…

Suddenly, the door to his prison opened. A Creeper slithered into his cell. Creepers were ugly creatures that came from the deepest layers of hell. People believed they were snakes merged with undead humans who had sold their souls to escape damnation; well those were the old beliefs anyway. The boy had never seen a Creeper before his capture and had never paid much attention to the old wives tales. The Creeper was snake-like, a long muddy brown scaled tail made up the lower half of its body. The upper part of its body was humanoid. It supported itself on two long legs attached where arms would be. Its head was squashed into its body, appearing to have no neck. The Creeper had one single eye on the top flap of its huge, toothless mouth. They had the unique ability of being able to climb walls and ceilings.

The boy slowly closed his eyes and opened them again. The game face was on, he was ready for whatever was about to be dished out at him. Creepers weren't all that intelligent (or dangerous) but they were very cruel. This one in particular was large in size and enjoyed tormenting him. Chocolate-brown eyes stared unflinching at the creature, narrowed and steady. The Creeper attached a collar and chain leash around his neck before moving back towards the entrance. If there was one thing the boy hated more than the torture was how he was led around like some damn dog. The Creeper hissed at the boy and jerked its head impatiently towards to door. The boy remained in his slouched position against the wall. Didn't it realize he could not stand? Probably, he figured, it just wanted to torment him a bit. With an air of annoyance, the Creeper yanked hard on the chains that bound his wrists. With a pained cry the boy was wrenched to his feet before he collapsed back down onto the floor. Pain shot up and down his leg like wild fire and his shoulder throbbed painfully.

"I can't stand up dumbass!" the boy snapped. His face paled a few shades of white and resisted the urge to curl into a tiny ball. He knew better then to provoke the creature, as if it needed a reason to hurt him even more, but he too was at the end of his rope. The Creeper, which he had dubbed Jim out of pure amusement, seemed to huff exasperatedly and slithered out of his cell. The boy blinked, _that _was new. Never had Jim taken an insult so lightly. He frowned, what was going on?

Jim slinked back in moments later, a small purple bottle grasped in his claws. Alarm flared through the boy, sending a rush of panic into his system. It was going to drug him? The boy swallowed hard. _Stay calm, _he thought, _don't let 'em see you sweat. _But truthfully, his confidence was wavering. Perhaps Jim hadn't taken that insult as lightly as he originally thought. Jim's face was suddenly way too close to his and boy found himself held roughly against the wall by one clawed hand while the other popped off the bottle's cork.. The boy gave a weak struggle, thrashing his limbs wildly around. The Creepers tail whapped his head roughly. He stilled, stunned from the unexpected blow.

With his movements stilled, the Creeper proceeded to tilt the bottle over his broken leg. One, two drops fell onto the limb. The Creeper released the human from its hold. The boy slumped down, wretched up his pants' leg, and watched in amazement as the swelling reduced and the bone was (painfully) mended back into place. The boy stared at Jim with wide eyes. It possessed Dragon Tears? Dragon Tears were actual tears from a healing dragon. They could heal almost any wound and were extremely rare. Healing dragons were near and far these days and was even rarer to get one to cry.

Jim hissed and brought the boy onto his feet once more. This time he stayed upright and stiffly followed the creature. Jim led him down the twisting corridors. Torches lined the walls, flickering flames dancing with their shadows. The boy swallowed his dry throat. "Would it be too much trouble to heal my shoulder while you're at it?" he asked lightly. Jim ignored his request. The boy sighed, _well; it was worth a shot_ he thought dryly.

Their journey continued. Left, right, right again. They made so many turns that he easy became confused. As he had figured when he first came here, this place was a labyrinth and escaping was close to impossible. The boy struggled to keep up with the Creeper's fast pace. Just because his leg was healed didn't mean his other injuries would quicken his progress. His aching ribs throbbed with every step and his shoulder felt as if was on fire, still aching from the harsh yank.

Finally, they arrived at their destination, where ever the hell it was. They stood in front of a huge oak door. The Creeper tugged on his chains and pushed him closer to the door. It gave an irritated nudge and gestured towards it. The boy raised an eyebrow and looked from Jim to the door. "You want me to go in there?" he asked. _Of course it does stupid! Why else to you think it brought you here? Surely not so you could admire the décor or anything. _He glanced at it again. Though by now he had an idea of _why _he had been brought here it was a matter of what did the occupent inside_ wanted._ He was, however, still wary.

Jim gave him another impatient push. "Alright, alright already! I'm going!" The Creeper removed his collar and moved a few steps back, watching him carefully to see if he tried to run for it; he didn't. Instead he focused again on the ominous door. Taking a deep breath he pushed it open and strolled in, hoping he look more confident and assured then he really felt.

The throne room was enormous. Various torches were attached to the far walls providing some light. Most of it however was provided by the large and impressive chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Once the room had been bright and glorious, but time and its current occupant had tarnished its splendor and gave it a more gothic look. The huge windows were hidden behind black, velvet curtains. The marble floors had dulled and no longer white. The long red rug that stretched from the door to the first step of the throne was frayed and worn. Any and all decoration had been removed, destroyed, or forgotten. The balcony-like hallways high above the floor were forgotten and home to a many spider. Dust had made a permanent home in the room. But the throne room wasn't as impressive as the creature in it.

Draped over a large chair specifically made for him was one of the biggest dragons the boy had ever seen. Black scales harder then diamonds glittered in the iridescent light. He looked rather skeletal at first glance, the rib bones stretched over the skin, but his strength was never to be underestimated. To sturdy legs supported it, each of his five toes displaying wicked claws that were just as black and hard as its skin. His arms were one with his massive wings, wicked claws tipping them. The wings were bat-like; the topside black like the rest of its body and the underside of them splashed a crimson red. The tail was long and thicker than the rest of his body, a poisonous red and black spade at the tip. Two large black horns sprouted from the top of his head and curved slightly, the tips the same red as its tail and wings. A smaller black horn curved upwards from its position on his snout. He had no visible ears, just two small frills in their place. A ruby gem set between two blazing, pupiless red eyes. His snout was long and housed rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. Two long, poisonous fangs grew past the bottom lip. This terrifying beast was one of the most dangerous and fearful dragons to ever walk the planet. He was cruel, unforgiving, malicious, and cunning. He was called X.A.N.A and now owned the boys soul.

For a moment their eyes locked, engaging a silent battle. The boy was the first to look away. Those blazing eyes seemed to scorch his very soul. He was the first one to speak, "You called?" The dragon snorted and stood, stretching his wings before striding over to the boy.

"Still have that sense of humor I see. You never disappoint." X.A.N.A's voice was deep and booming; it sounded as if three voices had spoken at the same time instead of one. He was greeted with silence. "I trust that your stay has been...enjoyalbe," he mocked. The boy didn't miss a beat.

"It has been pleasant indeed. I love what you've done to the place. Room service, however, as been rather rude. You should really consider rehiring," he shot back. The dragon smirked a little. His demeanor quickly sifted from joking to serious with a flick of his tail.

"You are probably wondering why I have brought you here." It was more of a statement then a question. A stony face was his only answer. "I am giving you a chance to back out boy," X.A.N.A told him.

"I don't break my promises. We had a deal, I intend to keep it."

"I have given you three days to think about your choice. You still insist on protecting that pathetic village of yours? Are those people truly worth it? Are they worth giving up everything you've ever cherished?"

"They are the most important things to me," he replied.

"I see. You do realize that there is no going back from this. You will belong to me; whatever I say is law and you are to obey me no matter what." _Bonds, what a useless thing. How humans can cherish something like that is evidence to how pathatic their race truly is. _

"I understand the terms. You spare my village and all those in it and I become you personal slave. It's pretty cut and dry."

The dragon smirked. Usually he wouldn't waste his time dealing with humans like him, but this was a rather special case. Something as…unique as him could not slip through his claws. This was too easy.

"Indeed. Then we have an accord then?" The boy frowned then, remembering something he had wanted to ask. Something he should have asked before coming here.

"How can I trust you to uphold your end of the bargain?" he questioned.

"My dear boy, Despite that I torture, I rape, I destroy and I murder-I do not lie." The boy poundered only for a minute, knowing he couldn't back out now, not ever.

"Yes…" he said in a defeated tone. X.A.N.A's smirked bloomed into an all out sinister grin.

"Very well. You belong to me now." And he laughed; a deep laugh that echoed off the walls and through the whole castle. It shook everyone inside to the very soul. The boys head hung in defeat, his fate accepted. "Now there is one matter that needs to be attended to," X.A.N.A informed him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" the boy asked, already dreading the answer. The dragon grinned again revealing his rows of gleaming white teeth.

"This." He placed his arm-like wings on the boy's shoulders. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them unexpectedly-glowing with a sinister and dark magic. Suddenly the boy fell to his knees. Pain raced through his veins, spreading through his entire body. He screamed, raw and anguished. It echoed just as the dragons laughs had. And then, it was over. Something was different, yet familiar as the same time. Exhausted physically and mentally, he collapsed. Darkness closed in on him. The booming laughter in his head quieted.

All was silent.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN: It's a bit short but I promise longer chapters in the future. I hope my grammer isn't horrible. Despite the fact that English is my native language and I've had about 9 years worth of grammer education it still isn't the best. I read through this a few times and tried to eliminate as many as possible, however I tend to be a bit comma crazy so...anyway I will be on vacation starting tommorow and will not be back till the 14th. Expect an update then. Reviews and constructive criticism (especially with grammer) are appreciated. Pointless, not helpful flames will be used to make smores...or burn my sister's Ver Bradley-it depends on my mood ;)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Because I am sick and tired of writing it over and over and over again you're just gonna have to go back to the prologue to read it.

_**Warnings: **_Violence, language. Currently rated PG-13

**Chapter 1: The Bronze Claw**

"And the winner is Tyron the Terrible!" The crowd went wild. Mild cheers crescendo into a deafening roar. The winner briefly rose onto his hind legs and raised his claws above his head, celebrating his victory with the rest of the crowd. He released a stream of white-hot flames before falling back onto all fours. He then proceeded to strut around the ring, brandishing his impressive fangs. The crowd continued to cheer on, feeding his ego.

They chanted his name enthusiastically, "Tyron, Tyron, Tyron!"

There were only two dragons who weren't cheering for the victor. They stood near the cage's entrance, one nervously awaiting the next match, the other calm and calculating. The watched as the losing opponent was dragged out of the cage and into the crowd, only to spat on and eliciting boos and jeers from the mass of spectators, both dragon and human alike. The calmer one smirked, this would fun.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the first dragon.

"Yep," was his only response.

"You can't be serious! Where were you that last match? Tyron practically wiped the floor with that guy!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed Odd. But you said it yourself; we're running low on money...again. This match will bring us enough money for the next month…or at least to feed you for two weeks," he taking a jibe at his friends gluttony.

"Oh hilarious, now you're Mr. Comedian eh? Here I thought you preferred the strong-silent look," Odd shot back. His companion glared at him. Usually Odd was the more care-free one of the duo, but when it came down to serious situations (or in this case, a life or death cage fight) Odd transformed into an all out mother hen. Not that he would ever admit it; that would tarnish his reputation as a macho ladies man. God knows how many times they were kicked out of rings like this because he couldn't keep his trap shut or even worse, his claws to himself. Many times he questioned himself why did he stick with Odd. Well, actually, it was more that Odd stuck with _him _and he never could shake him. But he had to admit it, Odd was a good guy to keep around.

Odd was by far one of the craziest dragons he had ever met, and seen. He stood at about nine feet tall, a good head taller than himself. He had bright yellow scales with a purple underbelly. He also had purple tiger-like stripes starting from the base of his neck all the way down to his tail. Unlike most dragons he walked on two muscular legs, much like a mini T-Rex. His three toes were clawless, another unusual trait. His shorter arms, however, were graced with three hooked claws. His body was almost built like a dinosaurs, it was thick and powerfully built. Despite his enormous appetite he was all muscle. That came at a price though.

He was graced with a pair of bat-like wings attached by the shoulder blades-small and scaled; the topside was yellow and striped like the rest of his body while the underside was purple like his underbelly, reddish-purple colored the edge. But combined with his body mass and the size and frailty of his wings he was about as flightless as an ostrich. His tail was of medium length and just a strong as the rest of him. The end was tipped with a purple, poisonous spade. On the top of his head was a purple, fin-like ridge; three smaller ones that were a lighter shade were on his neck.

His ears were cat-like and he had three whisker-like stripes on the side of each cheek. The only normal thing about his appearance was his light brown eyes. The dragon was always curious about what type of dragons Odd's parents had been. According to Odd, his mother was a mixed breed while his father had been a pure-blooded Wyvern. It was a rather touchy subject, but Ulrich understood why considering the circumstances...

"And now for our last round of the night! We have a newcomer tonight folks! Can he beat the unstoppable Tyron? Place your bets and get ready to roll! Introducing, Speed Demon!" The crowd burst into another frenzy. Cries for blood shed filled the air and Tyron smirked, a blood lust of his own gleaming in his eyes.

"Go get'em Ulrich!" cheered Odd. He gave an Ulrich a thumbs, er, claws up, and quickly went to place his own bet. Ulrich rolled his eyes; it didn't take Odd long to go from worried to a jolly fool.

"Let's get this over with then," Ulrich said to himself. He stepped into the ring, ignoring the jeers thrown his way. Tyron the Terrible wouldn't know what hit him.

"Speed Demon eh? You're more of a Scrawny Demon shrimp. I'm gonna eat you up. Better back out now if you know what's good for you. The ring is no place for wannabes," taunted Tyron. Ulrich smirked. He was arrogant and cocky, something Ulrich could always use to his advantage. Granted it would be no easy fight, but he would bag this one.

His opponent was a Western Dragon down to the very last detail. He was massive in every aspect, had hard red scales, sharp claws, stag-like horns, and was, of course, a fire breather. Not that that was a problem, special abilities were forbidden in cage matches. You could only use wits and brute strength alone. Looking at the match up most were thinking that Ulrich was as good as dead.

Standing at eight feet, the twelve foot Tyron towered over him. His long and skinny body was supported by four long legs, each clawed with four wicked sharp claws. His armored scales were an olive green colored with green stripes starting near his shoulder blades all the way down to the base of his tail. His underbelly was more of a tan colored as well as the back of his forelegs. Dark green spines made their way up his neck and form something like a mask over his nose. It didn't cover most of his face, just the top of his head, forehead, and most of his snout. His tail was long and lithe as a whip. His right shoulder was protected by a steel battle shoulder protector, one of the few personal possessions he owned.

Like most dragons, his wings were bat-like and of pretty decent wing size. Neither huge like Tyron's nor small like Odds. They were strong enough to keep him airborne and carry passengers. They too were scaled and the same color as his underbelly. His neck and snout were also long in length. He had visible pointed ears; Odd always called them elf ears much to his annoyance. To complete his appearance he had two dark green stripes over his emerald silted eyes.

A gong sounded; the fight had begun. As Ulrich predicted, Tyron immediately charged at him, fangs bared and ready. Before his fangs could pierce Ulrich's flesh, Ulrich jumped, using a powerful down stroke to give him a boost and propelled him over Tyron. As soon as he landed Tyron charged again. Quickly Ulrich ducked and gave him a strong shove, catching Tyron off balance. Seeing his opportunity, Ulrich swiped his left side, leaving four shallow, bloody claw marks in their wake.

Tyron hissed in anger and narrowed his eyes. "Easy shot," he said, "That won't happen again."

"Or maybe I'm just a better fighter," Ulrich shot back.

"You brash little bastard!" Tyron lunged and sunk his fangs into Ulrich's left shoulder. Hot blood bubbled into his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Ulrich let out a surprised cry and sunk his own fangs into Tyron's neck in retaliation. Tyron only bit harder, teeth slicing muscle and digging into bone. Ulrich's fangs weren't as hard and sharp as Tyron's, he knew that only biting harder would be useless in the end. Instead, he lashed out with his tail, whipping Tyron in the eyes. It had the desired affect. Tyron freed Ulrich from his gasp and back away, furiously blinking away tears. Ulrich too back away, trying to put as much distance between them.

_Ok, time for a new strategy_, thought Ulrich. He needed to go on the defensive and try to pick out a weakness. Ulrich already knew that Tyron was brash and relied on nothing but his strength, but now he needed a physical fault. Aside from the shallow gashes and fang punchers he made, Tyron really didn't have many other wounds from his previous fights. Most were superficial and didn't hinder him in any way. Ulrich narrowed his eyes, _wait a minute...that's what I'm talking about! _

He noticed that while Tyron stumbled around he had a slight gimp on his back right leg. An old knee injury or a broken bone that never healed quite right maybe? Though Tyron had hid it well, Ulrich could see that it hindered his movement. If he did enough damage Tyron's mobility would be limited and slow enough for Ulrich to finish the job.

Concentrated and self-assured, a cocky smirk of his own slid onto Ulrich's face as he shrugged off the pain. His own speed would be hampered by the shoulder injury, but he wasn't called the Speed Demon because Odd thought it was a clever and catchy nickname.

"Hey Tyron! You wanna know why they call me the Speed Demon?" Ulrich called to him. Tyron regained his own balance and sneered.

"You really think I give a shit shrimp? Lets' end this!" he roared.

"Ladies first!" Ulrich taunted. Again, rage overrode Tyron's common sense (not that he really had any in the first place) and he charged recklessly. Ulrich ducked a bite attack and darted to his side in flash. Unable to twist his body around quick enough, Tyron lashed out with his spaded tail in an attempt to stab Ulrich. With lightening fast speed, Ulrich agilely dodge the swipe. Tucking his wings closer to his body, Ulrich added more speed to his move and suddenly appeared on Tyron's right side.

Tyron's faced morphed into confusion. How the hell did he get there? Without missing a beat Ulrich slammed his tail into Tyron's leg. Tyron's eyes widened as his leg gave way slightly. Growling, he swiped at Ulrich only to miss again as Ulrich vanished from his view. "What the fu-" he didn't finish his sentence before he was attacked from above. Claws viciously dug into his back and ripped his wings. _The little bastard is on top of me?! _Tyron snarled in surprised pain as he tried to buck Ulrich off. "Ge' off me you crazy fucker!" Shouted an enraged Tyron. He tried to buck him off again but suddenly felt his leg give way.

Surprised, Tryon buckled to the ground while Ulrich did a graceful back flip off him. The whole ring shook under his massive fall. Suddenly there was snap and white-hot pain flared up Tyron's leg. He glanced up and saw a smirking Ulrich remove all of his weight from his right leg. In a flash Ulrich's face was suddenly in front of his and four sharp claws were threatening pushing on his fang wounds.

"Ready to call it a quits?" Ulrich asked. Tyron snarled and tried to get back up, but between the pain in his leg and Ulrich's sinking claws his attempts were futile. He lowered his head back on the ground and scowled in defeat. The gong was rung again and a stunned silence filled the tavern. This puny looking dragon beat the great Tyron the Terrible? For a minute all was still…

"And the winner is Speed Demon!" cried the astounded announcer. "Behold the new Master of the Cage!" As if on cue, the audience erupted into a loud collage of cheers, whistles, and a new chant-"Speed Demon! Speed Demon!"

Ulrich didn't acknowledge the crowd. He simply freed Tyron from his hold and made his way out of the cage. He needed to find Odd and collect his winnings.

"That's all for tonight folks! Come back tomorrow night for more blood and action at the Bronze Claw bar for the Master of the Cage battles! It's an event you don't want to miss!"

Ulrich found Odd a back room in the tavern counting their winnings. "How did we do?" he asked.

"Not too bad," Odd replied. "Like you said before, "It should be enough to hold us over for a while, well, at least until we find another target." Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"With this war going on that shouldn't take long," he commented. He and Odd were bounty hunters. Occasionally they did some assaniation work. Most of the time they chased after wanted fugitives, both of the dragon and human species. Every so often they would be hired for assassinations by village or clan leaders who were too cheap or too poor to hire a professional. Thankfully, assassinations were far and between with them. Now with the war between X.A.N.A and the rest of the races they would be pretty busy catching deserters, traitors, or some idiot who took advantage of the chaos to make some grand escape. Either way pay day was coming soon and they wouldn't have to rely on cage fights, or any other means, for money.

When things were dry like they were now Odd and Ulrich were forced to rely on other means for income. Both preferred cage fighting compared to the other more illegal or self destructive means of making money. This way they stayed under the radar, they weren't completely innocent.

"Dammit Ulrich, we need to take care of that bite," stated Odd. He set the bag of money aside and brought out the small first aid kit he kept in his pack.

"Don't worry about Odd, you know it'll be fine in a couple of days," groused Ulrich. It was true. Ulrich was a pretty quick healer. Granted he had no regenerative abilities but in at least five days the bite would be completely healed and in another seven the scar wouldn't even exist. That was one of the reasons why Ulrich was the one who did most of the cage fights instead of Odd.

While Odd was no weakling and could hold out with the best of them his defensive skills were a far cry from his offensive ones. It took him about two weeks to heal from superficial wounds and almost a month for the extremely serious ones. Odd was a slow healer compared to most dragons. His offensive depending heavily on his poisonous abilities. Even though his barbed tail and venomous fangs were considered physical abilities and not special ones most fights forbidden the use of them because they were considered an unfair advantage to the other fighters. This left him pretty vulanrable and, like Tyron, Odd would be forced to rely on his brute strength and his agility alone. Not that Odd was stupid or anything...just lacking a bit of common sense sometimes.

Ulrich barely flinched as Odd deftly cleaned up the injury and bandaged it.

"Guess that hunk of junk you wear does come in handy," Odd gestured to the shoulder armor.

"Hmm." Ulrich pointedly ignored him.

"Ok sheesh! No need to all ruffled about it!" Odd joked as he put the kit away. Eyeing the armor again, he shrugged and let it go. Just like the subject of his parents bothered Odd, any mention about that damn armor or Ulrich's past sent Ulrich into a tense and irritable mood. There wasn't much Odd knew about Ulrich. In all of the three years they had traveled together Ulrich never really mentioned much about his past. He was always evasive and secretive. Odd tried to never push much, but he was suspicious and curious all the same.

The most he really ever got from Ulrich was that he grew up in a small, unknown clan that had been wiped out by X.A.N.A seven years ago. He spent the next five training and traveling around. It wasn't until he met Odd that he picked up bounty hunting. Odd tried to figure out what Ulrich exactly did before they met and what he trained for (and with who) but Ulrich was just as tight-lipped about that as he was about his family. Because really, some of the moves and powers Ulrich had were…well there was no way he got them from rigorous self training and unknown heredity lines. Shaking his head from such thoughts he snatched up the money bag and briefly stretched his wings.

"Well, the night is still young and we have no where important to be, lets grab a drink to celebrate our good fortune," he suggested. Ulrich raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"You say that every time we're in a tavern, Odd." Odd shrugged.

"And you never say no."

"Maybe that's because I don't want to listen to your whining for the rest of night," Ulrich said dryly.

"Oh that hurts Ulrich. Here I thought it was because of my loveable personality," Odd shot back sarcastically.

"As if there's anything loveable about your annoying behavior. Not to mention your feet really smell," he teased.

"Hey! I take great personal offensive to that! Wait…do my feet really smell?" Odd asked, embarrassed.

"Not all the time. Which is usually right after you take a bath," Ulrich grinned.

"Hey!" cried an indignant Odd. They continued sniping at each other as they sat down at the bar.

"What can I get ya'?" asked a balding human bartender.

"I'll take a whiskey and he'll take a gin," ordered Odd. If humans were good for one thing and one thing only, Odd had decided, it was for the inventing and producing of alcohol. Granted dragons couldn't get drop dead drunk like humans but many had grown to appreciate the intoxicating drink. (1)

Moments later a large jug and smaller glass was slid down their way and the bartender left them alone. "So, where do you want to head next?" Odd asked through shallows. He noticed that Ulrich's attention was else where. "Hello there? Anyone home up there?" Odd waved a claw in front of Ulrich's face. Irritated, Ulrich pushed his claw out of the way.

"Yes Odd, now would you cut that out," he snapped.

"Sorry. You were the one ignoring me!" huffed Odd. "Just what is so interesting over there? Is there a chick over there or something?" Odd craned his neck, hoping to catch sight of a she-dragon.

"No, think with your upstairs brain for the moment," Ulrich scolded, "I think I found us a job." He stood up and wandered over to the far wall. He pulled a piece of parchment off the wall and walked back over to Odd and slapped it down on the bar. It read: **WANTED: SILIOUS TWINNING FOR 300 SILVER PIECES. SEEKED BY PHINIOUS QUINN LOCATED IN KADIC CITY. WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. **

"Three HUNDRED pieces of silver?" Odd whistled, "Wonder what the hell this guy did? Is he human or something else?" Ulrich shook his head.

"Doesn't say. But that's pretty good money. And we can always use a little extra. Wanna go check it out?" Odd drained the rest of his drink, relishing it as it burned in his stomach.

"Why the hell not? We have nothing better to do at the moment and I prefer that you didn't fight with that injury tomorrow. How far away are we from Kadic City?" Ulrich pondered it for a moment.

"It's about a four days journey if we pick up the speed," he said. Odd nodded.

"Well then, lets have a few more drinks and then hit the hay. We can start out first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Ulrich.

"Good. Now if you don't mind there's a lovely group of ladies just over there who look terribly lonely. I think I'll go join them!"

"Just don't get us kicked out or anything Odd." Ulrich was used to Odd's attempted escapades.

"Don't be jealous that I get all the ladies. Can't help it if I'm a good looking devil," Odd boasted, "Maybe if you lighten up you'll get some action every once and a while." If he had eye brows he would have waggled them. "It has been a while sense you've gotten a good lay hasn't it?" Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Just go embarrass yourself already so we can finish our drinks and leave," he sighed.

"Suit yourself." Odd shrugged again and sauntered his way over to the other table. Only minutes later there was a loud crash and an enraged female tried to set Odd on fire. Ulrich sighed as he slapped down a few coins and dragged Odd out of the tavern. It had been a long night and he wanted some sleep.

Tomorrow they would set out for Kadic City.

**AN: **Ok, a week long vacation, 77 e-mails, 35 hits, and 2 reviews-my math has never been super great but I'm pretty sure its not me this time...all well. sighs I hate writing complex descriptions just as much as I hate writing fight scenes...hope that one wasn't too cheesy or anything. Ok, so we've been introduced to Dragons!Odd and Ulrich, mentioned a war, brought up some issues, got a bit of the plot going (ha ha), and will soon have them meet the rest of the characters. The next chapter we'll see Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and a few various, minor characters. In case any of you were wondering, the time setting is pretty much like the Renaissance era. Technology is non existant. That includes computers, cars, electricity (except the weather related kind), cell phones etc. The setting is a mix of Lyoko and Earth. It will include of the regions but complete with towns, farms, roads, various wildlife, humans and what not. I'll explain more in later chapters, including human weapons and the relationship between dragons and humans.

(1)- I don't really know if dragons could drink, would want to drink, or can/cannot get drunk from alcohol. I just threw that in there to try to humanize them a bit. Just because they are scaly and winged doesn't mean they are vicious animals surviving on instinct and the need to freakin' kill everybody. Of course, having them drink alcohol probably isn't the best way to make them more human like…oh screw it.

Obey the call of the purple button!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer and Warning: See prologue**_

_**A.N: **_Italics mean thoughts as well as flashbacks.

**Chapter 2**: **The Problem With Responsibilty**

The morning sun crept into the sky over Kadic City. The pink painted sky slowly melting into hues of yellows, oranges, and finally blues as dawn replaced the night. The dragon metropolis slowly began to awaken for a new day.

Kadic City was one of the biggest and richest cities in Lyoko. It was also the dragon capital of the world. Located on the far lower southwest side of the Forest Region, and only a few miles away from the Great Sea (1), it flourished from trading with Earth and the inhabitants of the Replikan islands of the Great Sea. Earth was a small, human populated continent located on the south pole of Lyoko. Kadic City was home to millions of dragons and some of the strongest known dragon clans. It was also where the leaders of the six regions often met and it housed the royal family, the Hopper house-the rulers of the dragon population.

By now the sun had fully risen from its place at the edge of the sky. Most of the inhabitants had woken up and were getting ready or were already ready for the day. Shops opened, taverns prepared for the breakfast rush, and the streets quickly filled (2). Farmers made their way out to their fields and the night guards had been replaced from their posts. It seemed the whole city was awake and busy already in the early morning.

In the southeast corner of the huge city laid a huge, stone palace. It was surrounded by a protective wall. Inside it laid the castle and its grounds. Beautiful gardens made up the 'backyard' as well as a greenhouse. A stable for the human's horses was tucked away in a far corner. Dragon guards were posted everywhere and security was tighter then a sailors knot. Despite the slightly cheery feeling outside the walls of the great city everything inside was rather tense. X.A.N.A's forces could be at their doorstep any day now and the future of the dragon race slept inside it.

High in one of the palace's grand towers was were the said future soundly slept. The master bedroom located in the tower housed the princess of Dragon Lyoko (3). Sleeping on a plush bed laid a pink dragon with a light tan underbelly. She had no scales, instead she had a leather hide. She was a rather small dragon, only about seven feet tall. Rose colored feathers tipped the elbows and knees on all four of her legs. A mane of rose feathers started from the top of her head to the base of her tail. Said tail was short, thin, and tipped with a few more feathers.

She had a medium sized wing-span. The wings were attached a few inches below the shoulder blades and too were feathered by various pinks and light greens. Underneath each closed yellow eye was a distinct rose stripe, starting under the lower lid and going downwards. Her ears were long, pointed, and pierced with ruby earrings. She had two short horns on the top of her head surrounded by three long, dark green feathers.

Her serene sleep was suddenly disrupted when the oak door to her room burst opened. "Still sleeping? Sorry princess but it is time to get up!" exclaimed her nurse maid. Bustling into the room, she pulled back the velvet curtains, allowing sunshine to flood the room. The sleeping princess pulled the covers over her head and groaned,

"Five more minutes please." The nurse maid sighed.

"Now, now Princess Aelita. The whole castle has been awake for more than three hours now. I think it's time you woke up," she reprimanded her exasperatedly. When she received no response, she sighed and ripped the covers off the drowsy dragon. The purple Salamander dragon sighed, some days…

"Alright I get it. I'm up, I'm up!" The maid smiled, victory was hers. "You can be so cruel Miss Perraudin," Aelita half grumbled half teased. The nurse maid sighed.

"Please Princess; call me Yolande or at least Miss Yolande. You make me feel so old when you call me Miss Perraudin," she groused. "I'm only eighty years old-still pretty young if you ask any other dragon."

"Only if you stop calling me Princess all the time," challenged Aelita. Yolande frowned.

"You know that isn't proper…or acceptable. You are royal; therefore you must be respected as such." Aelita sighed as Yolande poured fresh water into porcelain bowl and pitcher for washing up.

"I understand…doesn't mean I like it," she declared. Yolande shrugged.

"No one said you had to. But you know how ruffled the Elder's Council would get if we all went around calling you by your first name like some common villager," Yolande said. Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Well I think-" Aelita was hastily interrupted.

"Let's get you ready. I would hate to keep your visitor waiting," she hurriedly said. She saw Aelita's eyes brighten and breathed a sigh of relief. The probable argument was avoided and Aelita's attention was on brighter things. It was just too early to get her riled up over the Elder's Council and their…primeval ways.

"Really? Who is it?" she asked excitedly. A grin grew on her face. Yolande smirked knowingly.

"I think you know who," she said mischievously. Aelita's grin bloomed into an all smile.

"Jeremie is here? Oh, hurry Yolande! It has been so long since I've seen him!" Aelita exclaimed. She scrambled out of bed and hurriedly splashed some water on her face. She headed towards the door but was stopped by Yolande.

"Whoa there princess! How about we fix you up a bit before you go running all over the place," she suggested.

"But Yolande!" Aelita protested, hoping she wasn't whining too much.

"Sit," she ordered pointing a claw towards the vanity. Aelita mumbled a bit before stomping over to Yolande, feathers ruffled in annoyance.

"You can be such a child," sighed Yolande.

(-----)

Standing rather awkwardly in the sitting room was a six foot half Drake. The hybrid IceDrake (or ColdDrake)/Blue Dragon was starting to regret his decision to visit his childhood friend. The hospitality was the same as it had been when he had been a young hatchling-cruel and cold. Drakes weren't very popular in society. They were considered lower-classed due to the fact that, while they were classified as dragons, they were more or less considered overgrown lizards with fire or ice breathing abilities. Drakes didn't have wings and were flightless as their predecessors. Add to their overtly aggressive nature and slight stupidity they had long ago lost favor with the other dragon races.

It was true that over the centuries they had greatly improved in intelligence and calmed their aggressive ways but some prejudiced just can't be eradicated and its roots still flowered in the hearts of many today. Jeremie was only half Drake, yet he still received the same treatment as his fellow full-blooded Drakes. And it wasn't even a little Blue Dragon from his mother's side, it was a good bit and it showed.

Unlike most Drakes, Jeremie was gifted with wings. He really couldn't fly, just glide on thermals like a bird. He was about thirty-five feet long and covered with teal colored scales. He stood on two thin hind legs, occasionally pacing on all four. His small, light blue wings were attached to his thin arms. His arms armed with three clawed fingers. His tail was long, strong, and spaded. An ice blue stripe ran from his snout all the way down his back and to his spade like a flat ridge. He had no visible ears. Two white, long, stag-like horns sat upon his head. He had dark blue eyes.

He stopped his nervous pacing after a butler sent a glare his way. While most of the folk in the palace were better then the villagers it still wasn't a spite-free place. He had gotten a lot of grief when he was younger for playing with the princess. It was only because of Aelita's clever diplomacy that allowed him to visit her. He smiled at the fond memory of her going up against the Elders. It had been funny even then to see a tiny hatchling fight with some of the oldest and most powerful dragons of the time.

His musings were interrupted when someone shouted his name. Turning his attention towards the source of the sound, he had an inner struggle to keep his jaw from falling to the floor. "Aelita…" he gasped. There she was, one of his only childhood friends, the Princess of Lyoko, the Hopper heir, the untouchable girl he had been crushing on sense he saved her from a group of thugs…the most beautiful female dragon he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Jeremie it has been too long!" she exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs. _It's been way too long, _he mentally decided, _god she's changed so much. _Her pristine feathers had been preened till they gleamed, and her skin looked smoother than a pebbles. Around her head feathers sat a jeweled tiara and silk pink ribbons had been wrapped around legs like fancy knee-high socks. Around her neck hung the Hopper dynasty heirloom- a beautiful pink gem set into a gold collar-like necklace that snuggly hugged her long neck.

To Jeremie, she was the symbol of perfection and, if he already hadn't, he would have fallen for her right then and there.

"What have you been up to?" her voice suddenly pulled him from his trance. Clearing his throat, he hoped she hadn't noticed his scrutiny and that he wasn't blushing too badly.

"Oh you know, being worked to death by Mr. Delone. If I had known being an apprentice would be that hard I would have just stayed here as a butler or something!" He joked. Mr. Delone owned one the cities most successful printing businesses. He produced just about everything printed-books, newspapers, signs, whatever was needed to be put down in print instead of writing he did it. Jeremie had a knack for learning as well as the simple skill to fix and operate the machinery. He had been apprenticed to Mr. Delone for five years now. Thanks to some help on his father's part he had flourished under Mr. Delone and was well underway to taking control of the press when Mr. Delone finally retired.

However, he had been very busy those past years and hadn't been able to see Aelita that much. She too had been busy after taking full control of the throne. Their duties cut into their time together and they no longer had the excuse of needing play dates or help with a lesson to meet.

"Well that sounds like an idea, are you still considering that option?" she teased.

"I could always use of few more 'playmates'," she winked. Jeremie blushed crimson. Did she really just…? Aelita giggled madly. "Even after all these years you're still an easy tease Jeremie!" she began to laugh harder. Jeremie suddenly felt incredibly stupid. _Of course she doesn't think of you like that idiot! How could you even think that? Why would she like some half breed Drake like me! _Pushing slightly hurt feelings aside he smiled himself

"I guess some things never change Aelita." She stopped laughing and her eyes soften.

"I'm glad about that Jeremie," she said softly. She herself blushed a bit; _My, he has really grown up. And gotten pretty cute…_she blinked at her thoughts. Better not go there, she chided herself. Giving her head a small shake she smiled again and grabbed Jeremie's clawed hand with her tail. "I haven't had breakfast yet. Why don't you join me?" she suggested.

"Sure," Jeremie said, "I managed to get some off time away from the press shop, that's why I visited you today. I really wanted to see you," he tried not to blush again. Aelita suddenly brighten.

"Really? That's so great Jeremie! We can spend the day together! There is also something I've been meaning to tell you about but never had a chance," she rambled on as she dragged Jeremie towards the dining hall. Jeremie stared at her curiously. Just before he could ask her what she briefly paused in her ramblings as if considering something. "You haven't seen Yumi any have you?" she asked. Jeremie shook his head.

"I've seen her less then you, it has been months now that I think about it," he mused. Aelita frowned.

"I've seen her at a few meetings but that's about it. From what I've heard her parents have really been pressuring her to marry William Dunbar."

"You mean she already hasn't? You would think that her parents had already married her off."

"You know Yumi, not even her parents can make her do something she doesn't want to do," Aelita said. "They have been courting for months now; I think she's trying to put it off for as long as she can."

"It must be hard being the heir, not to mention a female heir, to one of the most powerful clans in Kadic," Jeremie said. Aelita nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sometimes I think being the princess is hard enough. Maybe we should visit her today. Drop by and catch up some hmm?" Aelita suggested. Jeremie pondered it for a moment.

"I don't see why not." Aelita beamed.

"Good! We'll stop by after lunch." _I wonder what Yumi has been up to? _Aelita wondered.

(-----)

The dragon was currently arguing with her parents over something they had been fighting about for month's now-William Dunbar. Every time his name was mentioned it seemed to create sparks between her and her parents.

"I don't understand it Yumi! William is a perfect mate for you! Why do you insist on avoiding him?" shouted her mother.

"Perfect?" cried Yumi in disbelief. "He is a cocky, untrustworthy, immature-" she was abruptly interrupted by her father.

"That is enough Yumi!" he snapped. "You have only picked out his flaws from the first day we introduced you two. I am sick of your attitude. You are the heir to the Ishiyama clan. A **female **heir. It is your duty to find a suitable mate to continue the line. It is also your duty to strengthen the clan's power and influence over the city. The Dunbar clan would be the ideal clan to join forces with." He briefly paused in his tirade.

"Hiroko is too young to come into power, you are the ideal choice. With the war practically on our doorstep I will soon have to stop ruling this household and join the other clan heads on the front. Your mother…you know that with your mothers health that her taking over is not an option. Whether you like it or not you are my successor, Yumi Ishiyama. And you are still in my house under **_my_** authority. I expect you to respect that," Takeo continued. "Do you understand me?"

Yumi lowered her head and bit her lip. She knew her place in this house and knew she had been pushing her luck with her father lately. "Yes father," she said tightly. Takeo's silver eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Studying her for a minute and shook his head and sighed.

"You are very mature for your age Yumi, but there is still much you need to learn," he told her. "In five days William will be back here for dinner, I suspect he will propose. If you are to refuse his hand I'm afraid I will have no choice but to disown you and allow your cousin to take your place as my successor. Do you understand me Yumi?" Yumi's claws dug into the wooden floor as she tried to shove down the anger and spite that was growing inside her.

"Yes father," she answered him. For a moment an awkward silence filled the room.

"May I leave now father?" Yumi asked. He nodded and she did her best to calmly walk away. As soon as she left the room she bolted towards her room, tears forming in her eyes. Sliding her door shut firmly, she collapsed onto her futon bed she took a shaky breath and swiped the tears from her eyes. _Don't cry_ she ordered herself. _Dragons don't cry, especially a future clan leader. _

This was so unfair. Why did she have to marry William? Why did she have to be the clan head? Sure Hiroko was still young and irresponsible, why couldn't they wait another thirty years for him to reach adulthood? Overwhelming fury raced in her veins and bubbled in her stomach. She choked back another round of tears and resisted the urge to scream. _This is such, such…BULLSHIT! Five days? They are only giving me a whole five fucking days to decide if I want to live on the streets or marry him?_

The more rational part of her mind reminded her that they weren't doing this to be harsh; they were doing this for the sake of the whole clan. So her family line could continue on for generations to come. "Not that it means I have to like it," she said aloud. She stood up and walked over to a window, claws clacking on the wooden floor, staring back at her reflection.

Staring back at her was a black scaled, wingless, oriental dragon-Japanese in origin. Her underbelly was a dark gray color, quite the contrast to her sandy brown mane that ran from the top of her head to the length of her spine. She had tuffs of fur on the tip of her long, thin tail and elbows. Her lithe serpentine body was supported by four legs with three toes/claws. Two brown, ram-like horns curved around small, pointed ears. Also adroned on the top of her head were two whisker-like whips. Around her neck hung a silk ribbon with a gleaming pearl attached to it-something passed down from her mother. Her amber eyes were bright with tears that poured down over a small snout and a delicate looking face.

_That's the only reason why William wants me so badly, _she thought bitterly, _it's because I'm nothing more than a pretty face to him! _Rage surged through her once again and this time there was a reaction to its force. The window in front of her suddenly shattered and glass exploded in her face. Reacting as swiftly as she could, she turned her head away as glass rained around her. She closed her eyes and quickly took a few deep, calming breaths.

When her temper had put under control she opened her eyes again and surveyed the damage. _Not too bad, _she decided, _still, mother is not going to be happy with me. Stupid telekinesis. _She sighed; her parents would not at all be pleased to see she had lost control over her telekinesis…again.

"Can this day get any worse?" she asked herself.

--------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Whoever can figure out who Yolande is will get a cookie ;). Ok, I promise there will be more action in the future chapters. Powers will also be revealed soon as well as the gang finally meeting up. I do hope that the characters aren't too OOC, I hate that more then any grammer error. I've been trying to speed things up but I felt that this chapter was important and left it to introductions and what not. I even managed to throw in some JeremiexAelita for all you JxA fans out there. But do not fear Yumi and Ulrich lovers! Some action between those two will come soon enough. There will be some more JxA hints sprinkled throughout the story but the main pairing is more or less YxU (cause I like it more dammit). Like the show, there will be more of a focus on Yumi and Ulrich's relationship than Jeremie and Aelita's...but I will throw in some JxA goodness.

(1) I changed the Digital Sea to the Great Sea...not very original but work with me on this!!!

(2) I don't think that the Renaissance taverns served breakfast like we do now...again, just bare with me. True I made their technology Renaissance standard but I didn't mean to include every other aspect of that era. Think of the taverns as small managable diners with bars or something...drive-throughs obviously not included.

(3) Lyoko is basically divided into human and dragon areas. Each race rules parts of the regions and both races have one single lord that watches over their divided section. Think them as governors and the kings/queens as the president or something...god this isn't too confusing is it? If you have any questions go ahead and ask away. I'll try to clarify things in later chapters. Basically Dragon Lyoko refers to the parts ruled by dragons (and Aelita) and Human Lyoko ruled by humans (and their human king...who will be later revealed.) Man, I have lots of 'revealing and clarifying' to do.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer and Warning: See prologue **_

**A.N-Just to remind everyone that this story is inspired by Crouching-Tora's artwork from deviant art. I pretty much borrowed her designs to describe the characters so credit goes to her for their appearances (expect maybe Ulrich's, I made some changes for a reason). I would also like to remind everyone that I'm not all too happy with the current title. If anyone has any suggestions I would be glad to hear them.**

**Chapter 3: Rescue Oddities**

How did he always end up in these situations? _Someone up there must really hate me, _thought Jeremie. If anyone caught them they would be in big trouble. Aelita felt that one whole day had not been enough time to spend with Jeremie. So this morning she preceded the march down to Delonian Presses and demanded that Jeremie be given the day off. If it had been anyone else Mr. Delone probably would have laughed in their faces and then kicked them out of his shop. Who went around demanding people gave their workers days off? Breaks were unheard of but…

"You do know that is abuse of power right?" Jeremie had asked. Aelita waved him off.

"You're not complaining," she had replied.

That was how he wound up outside the city gates (illegally mind you) with the one dragon that shouldn't be outside them. He hurried after her, struggling with the overloaded picnic basket he was lugging along. _This is a bad, bad, BAD idea! _

"Aelita I really think we should go back. It's not safe out here," he said worriedly. He cast a paranoid glance over his shoulder. Aelita sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Quit worrying so much Jeremie! We are not that far from the gates _if _we had to get back quickly. Breath for a minute and enjoy the day!" Aelita said.

"But this is dangerous! No one knows we're out here! What if something happens back home and you are needed? Or what if they discover you missing and think I kidnapped you! Or what if X.A.N.A decides to show up or what if-"

"You think too much Jeremie," Aelita interrupted him.

"Besides, you can't tell me you would rather be out here on this beautiful day than be in that stuffy press shop," she contiuned. Jeremie swallowed down his next protest. Maybe this wasn't so bad. _Yeah, and the likeliness of a couple of bandits attacking us is zero to a hundred, _he thought sarcastically.

They were currently ten miles outside of the city gates, still in Kadic territory but getting dangerously close to the wilderness of the Forest Region. As soon as they stepped outside Kadic limits they would be painfully exposed to bandits that like to hide along the route to the city. Only the gods knew what would happen if a platoon of soliders came along. The Forest Region was no longer as safe as it had been twenty years ago. Now especially with X.A.N.A's forces slowly conquering the wood lands.

_When she said she wanted to have a picnic I thought she meant having one in her gardens! Not at some wooded area miles away from help! _So maybe Jeremie was being a bit paranoid. Who wouldn't be when their necks were on the line? If anything were to happen to Aelita out here he would be held responsible and most likely executed. He like having his head attached to his body thank you very much.

"How much farther are you taking us?" Jeremie asked, he swore the picnic basket had been filled with rocks. He blinked, they were definitely out of Kadic Territorry now. Where was she taking them?

"Not too much farther!" she answered in a sing-song voice. She would have jumped in the air and flew if she wanted to risk getting caught she was so happy. Jeremie smiled softly at her joy. Maybe this wasn't too bad, he liked seeing her happy.

"So where are you taking us?" Jeremie suddenly gasped and grabbed his head. Alarmed, Aelita turned around in time to see Jeremie drop the basket and fall to his knees. (1) _Not now! _Jeremie thought as a pain shot through his skull. Vaguely he heard Aelita calling his name, but a roar had filled his ear drums.

_They came from out of no where. Popping out from the trees on meters away from the meadow. It was fifteen to two, not good odds at all. Bandits most likely from their dress, but they were human. Perhaps smart or foolish for going up against two dragons. Either way, he didn't want to take any chances. He turned, FLASH._

_A pained cry-FLASH_

_A figure fell to the ground-FLASH_

_Aelita lay dead by his feet-FLASH_

The images flickered rapidly in front of his eyes. Some slow and clear, others too fast and blurry to distinguish. A loud roar assaulted his ear drums. Colors and shapes swirled like a kaleidoscope making him dizzy. Finally it stopped. The howls ebbed into a rush in his head before fading.

The sharp, intense pain in his head lessened to a dull throb. Dimly, he realized Aelita was holding him the best she could while still standing. At last his vision righted itself and he felt mostly normal again. He groaned before sinking to the ground. Aelita settled down next to him before taking his aching head in arms and wrapping her feather wings around him.

For a minute they just stayed there, not moving a muscle. Jeremie squeezed his eyes shut once more before moving into a sitting position. Aelita stared at him with concerned filled eyes.

"A vision?" she asked softly. Jeremie nodded, not trusting his voice yet. Aelita gave him a moment; she understood what he had just gone through.

"I haven't had one of those in a long time," he commented quietly. "I thought they had just stopped all together after a while." Aelita blinked.

"Then why have one now? You used to only get them if we were in…" she paused; an alarmed look crossed her features.

"In danger," he finished for her. The reality of the situation hit him just as hard as the vision had. "We have to get out of here, now!" he cried, struggling to get back on his feet.

"What did you see?" Aelita asked anxiously.

"Not now. We just need to get back to the city," Jeremie insisted urgently. Aelita nodded. Now wasn't the time for twenty questions.

"Alright Jeremie, let me help you up," She rose quickly from her position. Jeremie gladly took her offered help. Visions always took a lot out of him, this one more then normal. He stumbled a bit, leaning on Aelita for support while one arm was draped over her neck. Slowly they began to walk. Aelita kept a nervous eye on their surroundings.

"We need to move faster Jeremie. What are we going up against?"

"Bandits. Human ones." She furrowed her brow in bewilderment.

"Humans?" Jeremie nodded.

"Strong ones. They must have had magic or something powerful because," he stopped, "because they took you out," he finished painfully. Her bewilderment transformed into fear.

"How many?" she asked offhandedly.

"Fifteen." She nodded. Not good odds at all, considering that Jeremie was too out of it to fight. Her skills were a bit rusty too, not that they were overly impressive anyways. Suddenly there was a rustle from the bushes. _Please be a squirrel. Please be a squirrel, _she mentally begged. It appeared that the gods were not on her side today.

From the bushes emerged two, scraggly, men. Each one was just as fearsome looking as the other. Aelita whipped her head around. They were surrounded. But there were only fourteen. Didn't Jeremie say there were fifteen? A figure jumped in front of them. _There's the other one. _

"Well looky 'er boys. Seems we stumbled across some dragons. 'Magine that," a wicked grin crept across his scared face. The men around them sniggered. The leader eyed the gold necklace on Aelita's neck, then the ruby earrings. "Seems they're rather well off too," he observed. The grin grew larger.

"Move out of the way," Aelita demanded, baring her fangs. The sniggers broke out in cackles.

"'Fraid not me deary. You have something that is rather interesten' to us," he sneered. Aelita narrowed her eyes. Keeping them on the thief, she unclasped the gold collar with one claw and tossed it at his feet. She hated to see the precious heirloom fall into their grubby hands, but if it kept them alive…

"Sorry deary, that's not all we want." His eyes traveled up and down her body. If she were human, she would be facing the possibility of rape. However being a dragon, she knew they wanted her skin for a whole other reason.

"You will not lay a hand on her!" Jeremie growled furiously.

The bandit cast a disinterested at the weakened IceDrake. Years ago he might have caught a pretty price; Drakes with wings had been uncommon then. But now…hybrids were a widespread thing.

Jeremie fought a wave of anger. _They're not just ordinary bandits! They are poachers! _He thought disgustedly. The man snorted.

"Stay out of this lizard," he sneered before returning his attention back to Aelita. With a snap of his fingers, weapons were raised in an instant.

"So are we going to do this the easy way deary?" Jeremie moved away from Aelita and tried to stand without her help. Aelita's feathers were puffed up and her tail swished violently back and forth.

Aelita gave him a defiant stare and shot a lightening bolt from her mouth. It hit the tree beside him harmlessly, scorching the bark. He raised an amused eyebrow at the smoking bark and cracked his knuckles. "I always love a good fight," he smirked.

So the battle began.

(------)

"Face it Odd, we're lost," Ulrich said frustrated.

"No we are not! The map said this path would lead us straight to the gates!" he insisted. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"That was before you lost it! And that was hours ago and we've come across a couple of forked roads. For all we know we're headed for the Desert Region!" he cried exasperatedly. His tail lashed out in annoyance.

"I didn't loose it! The wind blew it away," he denied, crossing his arms over his chest. _Why do I put up with this nonsense? _Ulrich thought. Resisting the urge to set Odd on fire he took a deep breath and said,

"Why don't we take a break and try to get our bearings and…" he trailed off, cocking his head to the side. Odd stopped walking and faced Ulrich.

"What? What is it?" He asked. Ulrich narrowed his emerald green eyes, concentrating. Sensitive ears picked up the sounds of a fight.

"Listen," he said. Odd closed his eyes and stood completely still. His cat-like ears twitched a bit.

"Sounds like a fight," he commented while continuing his concentration, "It's a small one," he concluded. "I'm getting some weak vibes." Ulrich nodded. Odd had elemental powers, his being earth. He could feel vibrations from the ground.

"Let's keep moving then. I don't want to get caught up in it," Ulrich said. Odd gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious? Someone could be in serious trouble!" Odd protested while throwing his arms up in the air.

"Ok fine. I'll fly up there and if I see any giant craters or something we'll go check it out ok?" Ulrich compromised. Odd grinned.

"See? It's not that strenuous. Besides, it's not like helping someone once in a while is gonna kill you," he stated cheerfully while giving him a toothy grin. His face suddenly turned serious again. "Just be careful k?" Ulrich nodded. The skies weren't a safe haven for dragons anymore. Then again, it seemed that safety couldn't be found anywhere any longer.

Two powerful down strokes were all that was needed to lift Ulrich off the ground. A few more flaps of his tan wings and he was airborne, soaring high above the tree tops. For a minute, he took the time to enjoy the moment. If there was one thing he loved more then running it was flying. The wind caressing his face, the thermals brushing against his wings, the utter freedom that came with the gift of flight; he loved it. So naturally he had been missing being able to fly everywhere.

Flying higher up, he was able to survey the forest at a greater view. He saw nothing but a vast sea of emerald green tree tops, winding blue rivers, and a thin, brown trail that wound into the land. _Probably some humans fighting over something petty _he scoffed. In the distance he could see a large city surrounded by a towering wall. _At least I figured out we are not actually lost. Odd's not gonna let me live that one down. _He mentally sighed; at least he was right about the fight. Just as he prepared to return to the ground a lightening bolt shot out from the trees. _Or maybe not. _

Tucking his wings closer to his body, Ulrich swooped down and landed lightly on the ground.

"So…?"

"Well, we're not actually lost. Kadic City is only about twenty miles ahead of us," began Ulrich.

"Told you so! Point for the Odd-man!" cheered the yellow dragon, dancing around a bit. Ulrich sighed again; he would never hear the end of this.

"And we probably should check out the fight. I saw a lightening bolt," he (regretfully) finished.

"Alright! Another point! You should listen to me more often Ulrich," Odd said.

"Oh, so we can die an early death? No thank you. I'd rather take my chances some days," he jokingly sneered.

"Hey! I take great offense to that! Name one time I almost got us killed!" Odd huffed.

"Well there was that one time in a tavern when you decided to fight a group of sober Westerns'. And then there was that one time you thought we should use magic against a magic-draining demon. And then there was that time when you tried to hook us up with the twin daughters of the Ice Lord. And of course who could forget your brilliant idea to…" He listed each one off of his clawed fingers.

"Ok! Ok! So I've made some… negligible mistakes. We all have our bad moment's right?" said Odd sulkily, ears flattening back on his head. Ulrich swore Odd acted more like a cat then a dragon some days.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night," Ulrich teased. Odd then did something incredibly mature, he stuck out his tongue. Ulrich backed away a bit.

"Watch it with that thing!" he cried. Odd mischievously grinned.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten that incident," Odd sniggered. Ulrich glared.

"So are we going to launch this little rescue mission of yours or what?" he snapped.

"Aw, I didn't scare wittle Ulrich did I?" Odd laughed again.

"I don't have to help you Odd, I could just go on a head to Kadic City myself," he warned.

"You are no fun sometimes you know that Ulrich?"

"So you tell me all the time."

"Alright so tell me where I'm going," Odd said, switching from joking to serious demeanor again.

"Right. The bolt came from the west, about fifteen miles from where we are. Close to the meadows," Ulrich told him.

"Sounds about right," Odd agreed, remembering the vibes he had felt from the ground. "I'll race ya," he dared. Ulrich smirked.

"Bring it," he taunted, stretching his long legs and tucking his wings close to his body .

"On the count of three. One, two," he didn't even finish.

In a blink of an eye both dragons vanished from view. The only evidence that they had been there was a small cloud of dust.

(------)

"Jeremie!" cried Aelita. The fight had been hopeless from the beginning. They were clearly outnumbered, Jeremie was still too weak, and Aelita just didn't have the power. Her strongest attack was her lightening bolt breath, and her duplication failed. The two meager clones she had produced were cut down in no time.

She had managed to hit three of them with her bolts, another one knocked unconscious with a swipe of her tail. Jeremie had been able to freeze another two with his ice breath. _Seven down eight more to go, _she wearily thought. But still it wasn't enough. Jeremie couldn't concentrate (or stay on his feet) any longer. Aelita wasn't exhausted, but she was weakening. _If only my aim was better! _She thought of taking to the skies, but there were too many trees in her way to lift off.

An arrow lodged itself in her side. Crying out in pain she swiped at the attacker who dodged it and ready another arrow. It hit her hind leg. She shot out a lightening bolt; this one hit its target. The man screamed before falling down; he twitched around a bit before lying still. His corpse steamed and static charges flittered over the body. Burnt flesh assaulted her senses and she turned her head in disgust. She hated killing…

She went to lash out at the four bandits wielding a huge net when she found herself unable to move. Her legs buckled before giving out beneath her. She crumpled to the ground.

"What is this?" she cried. A tingling sensation swept over her body, numbing her senses. She tried to flex her claw, nothing. She couldn't move.

"Nothin' too worrisome," said the leader. "Just a little something to keep you still. Don't worry deary, it won't last long. Just long enough for me to kill you," he smirked as he drew out his sword.

"My archer was a genius when it came to 'erbs. He knew what could poison you, what could make you fall 'sleep, what could paralyze you. He liked tipping his arrows with their juices or powders sometimes," he told her this absentmindedly, all the while examining his chipped sword with disinterest. "Very useful."

"You won't get away with thisss," Aelita growled, her speech slurring a bit.

"Aw, but don't you see deary, I already have." He hefted to sword above his head and brought it down. Everything seemed to move slowly. Jeremie's eyes widen, a perfect reflection of Aelita's fear. _The vision! It can't come true! _He thought desperately.

"Aelita!" he shouted.

There was a clang.

The sword flew through the air before sinking into the ground a few feet behind Aelita with a **tawang**. Jeremie stared on in disbelief. Standing over Aelita was an eight foot, olive green dragon. He (or she?) balanced themselves on three legs while the other held threateningly elongated claws at the human's throat. Jeremie squinted his eyes incredulously. Were those claws glowing?

Indeed they were. The three claws were 3x longer then a normal dragons' and glowed with a dark energy. _What kind of an attack is that? _He wondered.

"No fair!" cried a voice from behind. Startled, Jeremie whipped his head around in time to see a yellow and purple…thing appear behind him.

"You cheated!" accused the creature. The green dragon smirked.

"You're just jealous because I can run faster then you can teleport," the dragon said lazily. He briefly took his eyes off the human. Light brown orbs glared indignantly.

"No way! No one can beat the Odd-mans teleportation. It's impossible!" he boasted. The other dragon snorted.

"You are so full of yourself," he said before turning his attention back to the human. The thief gazed up him with wide and fearful eyes.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged. "You can't! It's agaisnt the law!" the dragon shook his head in disgust.

"The laws don't abide to those who break them." With a fierce swipe, the olive one slit the humans' throat so deeply that the head was only attached to the body by a thread. The claws stopped glowing and shrunk to a normal (but still wicked) size. He let the body unceremoniously drop to the ground with a thud. He idly wiped his bloody claws on the mans fur coat.

Looking up with a vicious grin he said, "Whose next?" The terrified bandits dropped their weapons and ran into the forest screaming. The yellow one sighed.

"Why do you get all the fun?" he sulked as he trotted over the body. Nudging it with his foot, he sighed again and asked, "Bit of an overkill don't cha' think?" while gesturing to the almost severed head, blood staining the grass beneath it. The green one shrugged.

"Nope. Got the job done. As if you did any better Mr. Lets-Tell-Everyone-My-Name," he reproached.

"Oh come on! Lots of dragons are named Odd," said the yellow, now known as Odd, dragon.

"I'm not even going to answer that," groaned the other. Jeremie stared at them in amazement as they bantered back and forth. Were these guys serious?

"Who are you guys?" asked Jeremie. The two glanced at each before the green one replied.

"No one special. You alright?" he asked. Jeremie rose onto shaky legs.

"Yeah, all things considered. Is Aelita alright? What did they do to her?" he asked anxiously. He staggered over to her side, numbly falling back on his bum while worried eyes scanned her body for other wounds.

"She is just paralyzed. She should be able to move in a couple hours," answered the green dragon.

"What? I can't get her back to the city all by myself!" Jeremie cried despairingly.

"Here I have something!" cried Odd. He set down the brown pack that had been strapped on his back and rummaged around.

"Here we are!" he exclaimed. Producing a small vial he uncorked it and knelt down next to Jeremie. He gently pried open her mouth.

"Wait!" Jeremie shouted. "How do I know you are not trying to poison her?" he demanded. They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"We just saved her life," said the olive dragon, "Why the hell would we want to poison her?" Jeremie blushed a bit.

"Oh, sorry. Dumb question."

"That's alright," said Odd as he poured some of the liquid into her mouth, "You were right to be suspicious. You have no clue who we are!"

"Not helping Odd," hissed his companion. Jeremie tried to swallow back his worry. Helping Odd coax Aelita to swallow the drink Jeremie prayed he didn't doom Aelita…again.

For a minute Jeremie thought it didn't work, but then Aelita groaned and stirred. Jeremie let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Oh thank the gods! You're alright Aelita!" With a groan Aelita pushed herself off the ground. Aelita examined her saviors. They were quite the odd pair, she decided.

To the left was a tall, olive green dragon with a tan underbelly and wings. Dark green stripes covered his body and his bright green eyes. An emerald green (attached) mask covered his face and made its way down his spine like a ridge to his long tail. His body was long and lithe. Looking at his equally long legs she rightfully assumed he was very quick on his feet.

On her right stood his companion-Odd. And what a fitting name it was. The dragon stood on two strong legs like a dinosaur and had tiny wings. He was yellow and purple with plum colored stripes. Three stripes marked each cheek like whiskers. Cat-like ears twitched at every sound and a fin-like ridge graced his head and neck. His tail was tipped with a wicked, purple spade. His light-brown eyes twinkled with amusement; a contrast to his companions glittering, serious green ones.

Her eyes widen as she caught sight of an ax-wielding human looming over Odd. Before she could even cry out to warn him Odd's spaded tail had thrust itself into the mans chest while his tongue shot out and yanked the ax out of the mans grasp. Twisting the tail around like a knife, Odd yanked it back out; he watched the man cough up blood before sinking to his knees and collapsing to the earth. The green one didn't seem alarmed at all. Odd grinned as he looked into Aelita's startled eyes. His tongue slurped back into his mouth. (2)

"Don't worry! I heard him a mile away!"

"Then, then h-how did he sneak up on you?" stammered Jeremie. Odd's grin was comparable to a chersire cat.

"I like messing with them. Making them think they have a chance," he snickered. While some may have been disturbed by Odd's behavior Aelita only chuckled. _He deserved it, _she thought. The green one turned around and began walking away.

"Come on Odd! We played hero now lets go!" he called a the while mumbling about his damn hero complex.

"Yeah, yeah quit your bitching and moaning!" he winked at the pair on the ground. "He gets so moody you would think he was a female in heat."

"Odd!"

"Coming mother!" Odd called. Winking again he turned around and followed the other. "See you around Princess…Einstein."

Aelita raised an eyebrow at his ironic choice of a nickname, Jeremie only glowered; he didn't know who, or what an Einstein was but obviously Odd was patronizing him.

"Wait!" Aelita cried. The two turned around. "Since you won't grace us with your presence anymore could you at least give us your names?"

"You already have his, he's Odd," the green said in a bored tone. _Ok, so last names are a no-go, _she figured.

"You never told us yours," she pointed out. The green one seemed a bit reluctant. Odd gave him a nudged.

"What could it hurt?" murmured Odd. Green orbs settled on her yellow ones. She tried not to flinch, a flurry of emotions suddenly rushing through her. _Those eyes…_she thought.

"Ulrich," he said softly. And with a gust of wind the two vanished just as quickly as they had come. Leaves fluttered from the gust. Jeremie and Aelita glanced at each other.

"Well that was weird," he commented. Jeremie helped steady her on her feet.

"I wonder if we'll see them again," she wondered. Jeremie snorted.

"Hopefully not," he scowled reproachfully. Then he seemed to consider something, "Well, I don't think I'd mind running into Ulrich again…" he trailed off, somewhat uncertain. He was pretty scary. Aelita rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because Odd insulted you," she chided. She walked stiffly over to her necklace where it laid forgotten on the ground. Smiling in relief that it wasn't damaged she clasped in around her neck.

"Lets go home," he said. She nodded.

"Agreed."

The whole walk home she couldn't get her mind off of those haunted, chilling eyes…

**A.N**.-Holy shit this was a long one! About thirteen pages…all done in one day! Ok not that big of a deal but…this is my longest chapter yet! So far the type written story is about 38 pages long! I'm on a roll here. I planned on stopping after Aelita and Jeremie have to fight the thieves but then I was like, can't make a cliff hanger yet, this could be longer. Then I thought about stopping after Ulrich and Odds part but I wanted to keep writing and get things moving a bit. So there! No evil cliff hangers, yet. Sorry about the lack of Yumi. Expect her appearance next chapter!

(1) Just wanted to point out that Jeremie either walks on two legs (like Odd) or walks on all four.

(2) The extended tongue attack is Crouching-Tora's idea. I thought it was just too cool to not use.

I'll have a list of their powers later on.

As always please RnR. Reviews really are wanted and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer and Warning: See prologue **_

**AN: Just like to thank my two awesome reviewers who have reviewed for just about every chapter: Mewberries and Bladecutter25. Thanks to the other reviewers as well. It means a lot to me. There may not be twenty of them but they're enough.**

**Chapter 4: Hero Complex**

"What a complete and utter waste of time!" snarled Ulrich. Angrily he stomped down the streets, shoving anyone passing by. Odd hurried along after him, not wanting to get caught in his foul temper.

"Well at least this time the route was scenic," he said unhelpfully. "Didn't have any mishaps along the way."

"Besides having to play hero you mean?" Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Hey at least the girl was hot!" Odd protested. Ulrich snorted in disgust. Did Odd ever think with his upstairs brain?

"That was the dragon princess you idiot!" Odd blinked.

"Really? Well damn!" Ulrich's tail almost knocked over a venders cart when it unexpectedly lashed out. Odd winced at the profanities shouted behind them. "This isn't the right place to lose your temper you know," he remarked. "Not with all the guards around and everything." He watched as the words sunk in and gave a sigh of relief. Ulrich forced himself to calm down a bit.

"Yeah, your right, it's just that we came all this way for nothing!" he said frustrated. Odd nodded in agreement. He felt the same way. Their possible hunt-to-be was a bust. Not only had the wanted fugitive been captured months ago but the man who wanted him didn't have a single coin. Ulrich snorted, _Crazy old git he was. _

"But come on Ulrich! We're in Kadic City! If there isn't a bounty here we could at least do some pit-pocketing," he said in a low voice. Ulrich nodded in agreement, the bustling crowds of dragons and people made it all too easy. "I do think though," he continued, "That we should head out towards the front lines. You know that some of the more desperate generals or colonels there would give us some names to hunt down. Being out here so far away from the battles is a bit pointless. Unless, of course, you're planning on making us government hunters so we don't have to scamper around like rats lookin' for a good pay?"

"No. It would be suicide to go to the Council. Being in Kadic so close to their reach makes me uneasy enough as it is. You know how I feel about going to the battle fields anyways. If you want to go so badly then leave, just don't expect me to come with you," Ulrich said.

"Right, I should have known better. But what do you expect us to accomplish here? Where do we go next? We're running out of options Ulrich."

"I know! Ok, I know! I just, I just need to think a bit ok?"

"Fine," Odd sighed, "Let's split up then, see what we can find. We can meet back here in, oh lets say, two hours." Odd suggested.

"Alright, fine. Try not to get into any trouble. That includes any heroics."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. I'll be a good superhero," Odd fluttered his eyelashes in a attempt to look cute and innocent. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"You and your damn hero complex." Odd snorted.

"Like your one to talk," he mumbled. "And think about what I said alright? I know you've told me a million times but I really think goin' to the front is the best plan we got," said the yellow dragon.

"Odd…," Ulrich warned.

"Just think about it!"

"Fine," Ulrich relented. "I'll think about." Odd grinned in victory.

"That's a step," he sighed. Turning on his heel, he headed off towards a tavern he had spotted. He waved his claw as a fair well and marched off. Ulrich shook his head. It didn't matter how much thought he gave it, they, or at least _he, _wasn't going to be anywhere near those battles anytime soon. There was too much of a risk that he would meet up with familiar (and unwelcome)faces.

(------)

_I wish a Slayer would come along and just kill me now,_ thought Yumi. The unexpected visit from William Dunbar had not at all improved her mood from the fight two days ago, in fact, it had made it worse. When he asked if she would accompany him for lunch in town she almost snapped his neck. However, with her fathers' threat looming over her head she was forced to say yes.

So here she was, out walking with William glued to her side, nodding politely and giggling like an idiot as he boasted his and his fathers work, or yesterdays duel, or whatever he was talking about.

"_I'm sure you'll learn to like him Yumi. Perhaps even love him," said her mother. "He's not that bad. Besides, arranged marriages can be a wonderful thing." _

"_Oh really?" she laughed harshly. "That must explain why you and fathers are working out so well."_

Yumi winced. That conversation didn't end well. Glancing over at William she sighed, she understood why her mother thought they were such a good match. William descended from the proud Dunbar family, a huge clan of pure-blooded Scarlet (or Red) Dragons. They were one of the biggest Elemental Dragon clans in Kadic.

William stood at ten feet tall with a twelve foot wingspan. His scales were a bright, flaming red with a ridged black underbelly. His body was long and muscular, supported on four clawed legs. Each four claw was black as coal and sharper than a steel blade. Bat-like wings were attached near his upper back and between the shoulder blades. They were a paler shade of red. His tail was short, thick, and armed with four long black spikes. Black ridges ran down his back.

The fins attached where ears would be were a magnificent shade of red and copper. Two long, bronze horns sat on his head. A huge mouth contained rows and rows of teeth. Torn-like spikes lined his chin, jaw, below the fins, and elbows. Copper colored eyes stared at her adoringly, sometimes appearing crimson in the reflected light.

She had to admit it, he was rather handsome. And for all of his faults he _that _wasn't horrible. He was a great leader and had some common sense. That was more then any of her previous admirers. Many other females would remark how charming and polite he was. The perfect little gentleman. He was the diehard bachelor every she-dragon wanted, no lusted after. Still, it wasn't enough to make Yumi infatuated with him. Maybe it was that cocky and boastful streak of his…

Lunch had gone by as pleasantly as possible- delicious food and bland conversation. Just like all the other countless meals they had shared before. Now they were just aimlessly wandering the streets of Kadic Central. Well, she was wandering; William was trying to impress her by buying her a gift. Typical, trying to buy her affection with jewlery.

"What about this Yumi dear?" William gestured to a gleaming gold necklace on display in front of a shop. "That appears to be Dwarfven made, very rare considering half of them have been wiped out." Countless races had been destroyed by X.A.N.A and his opposing forces. Not many magical races lived now; most of Lyoko's population was of humans and dragons, both also slowly decreasing in numbers. Anyone (well anyone worthy enough) who was not willing to join X.A.N.A were obliterated.

"That is beautiful. But I think I'll have to pass, I have plenty of gold necklaces at home," she said. William seemed disheartened for only a moment.

"Of course! Someone as lovely as yourself is worthy of something much better. Come now! I know a better shop!" he proclaimed as he lead her off. Yumi resisted the temptation to throw him in the air using her telekinesis.

"Hey William!" a voice cried out. Both turned their heads to see a small brown dragon huffing towards them. William grinned and exclaimed,

"Paul is that you?" The dragon in question nodded, panting too hard to answer William yet. "By gods it has been ages!"

"Aye mate. Who's this lass 'ere?" asked Paul. Williams grinned threatened to burst as he possessively brought Yumi closer to him.

"This is Miss Yumi Ishiyama. We are currently courting." Just a hint of gloating edge into his voice. Paul's eyes widened. _He's probably just dying to call me his fiancé. _

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Ishiyama. Pleasure indeed!" He vigorously shook tails with her.

"Likewise," Yumi said civilly all the while removing herself from William's hold. "If you don't mind dear, I'll meet you at the bakery. There are a few things I wish to pick up," she said.

"Are you sure? The bakery is awfully close to the _dirtier _parts of Kadic. Perhaps I can walk you there?"

"Oh no that is fine! I would hate for you to leave Mr. Paul after meeting him again so soon!" she protested. "Don't worry. If the need comes I can protect myself."

"If you're sure," he said hesitatingly.

"Quite sure," she said.

"Very well then. I'll meet you at the bakery in a few minutes," he decided.

"Oh take your time! I'm not sure how long this will take." Before he could respond she had already dashed away, any protests dying on his lips as Paul brought him back to their conversation. "Finally!" she mumbled. "Can't leave me alone for one damn minute."

She strolled down the streets, politely nodding to any familiar face. She really didn't have anything to pick up; it was just an excuse to go off on her own for a while. She wandered without any direction, too caught up in her thoughts and worries to notice her surroundings. The streets became dirtier and rundown, the houses more dilapidated, the smell of trash stronger, and pubs began to outnumber shops. _Damn it. Just the place I want to be, Thievers Alley. _It would figure she would wind up in the most dangerous place in Kadic City. _And without any idea of how I wound up here. No matter, I know a short cut, I think its close. _

One long alley and viola! She would be just outside Twanies Blacksmith, which was only one block away from the bakery. Thankfully she wasn't as lost as she had first thought. She may not know Thievers Alley like the back of her claw but she had been here enough times to have basic knowledge of its layout. When she found it she was disheartened to see how dark and rather uninviting the alley way was. Yumi suddenly found herself hesitant of entering. _Can't back out now, not when I've wandered all over half of Thievers like a lost idiot. Oh wait, I am a lost idiot! _

She wasn't sure how long the alley was, or if she even found the right one. There were many alleys in Kadic and they lead to anywhere and everywhere. She only assumed this was the correct one because she recalled that there had been an old human shoe shop by the entrance. She hurried along. This wasn't the best place to amble. Rats scurried beside her. Startled, she shrieked and stumbled into a pile a trash, a tangled heap. She brushed one of her whip-whiskers back behind an ear and huffed. _Well that was graceful._

From out of no where she heard a deep chuckle and an orange dragon dropped down in front of her. Another one, massive and bronze colored, seemed to melt from the shadows. "You look a bit lost miss," the orange one growled. "This isn't a safe place for pretty little things like you."

"I'm fine," she said curtly. This was the last thing she needed right now. She stood up and tried to move past the two dragons.

"Leavin' so soon? We haven't properly introduced ourselves," he hissed. _Oh for the love of-_

"Not interested. Now let me through!" she demanded.

"Tsk, tsk darling. That's not very polite."

"Please move. Don't make me hurt you," Yumi warned him although she was looking forward to.

"'Fraid I can't do that just yet," he sneered. Yumi smiled too, she wouldn't regret this.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said before unleashing a loud piercing screech. The orange dragon clapped his claws over his ears while wailing in agony. Pebbles rocked on the rumbling ground and a glass bottle shattered. When she finished the orange dragon was rolling around the ground in pain, blood dribbling from his ears. The bronze one though was unaffected. _He must be deaf! _She thought.

The bronze one didn't have any idea what just happened, but he knew she somehow hurt his companion. He roared angrily and pinned her to the ground. Yumi, who was caught off guard, struggled beneath his heavy weight. Desperately she tried to pick something up with her mind, but her fear and panic overrode her senses, she couldn't concentrate hard enough to lift up even a stone. "Get off me!" she yelled. She bucked and squirmed, but he was too heavy. With her hands pinned and concentration in shambles she couldn't do any of her other attacks.

By this time the orange one had recovered and was looming over the other dragon. "You're going to pay for that," he hissed furiously.

"I don't think so," said a new voice. Yumi twisted her head around in time to see a figure melt out from the shadows. She gasped. How long had he been there?

"Who do you think you are?" snapped the orange one.

"I think I'm an innocent bystander who happened to hear this ladies Sonic Scream attack and rushed to her aide," replied to the new comer while stepping in the light. Yumi's eyes widen as she saw the most handsome green dragon she had ever seen in her life. He was a bit on the small size, and rather thin. But that mask-like ridge and those beautiful emerald green eyes made up for it. "I suggest you let her go. I'm not interested in fighting you," he drawled.

The orange dragon seemed hold his attention more on his scrawniness then the dangerous tone in his voice or purposely composed body. He snorted and started laughing. The bronze dragon followed suit though it was more of a raspy snicker. "Me fight you? Lot of you are a bunch of jokers!" he chuckled. "You wouldn't last five minutes against me!" he boasted.

"Oh really? I bet you wouldn't last five seconds against me," said Ulrich.

"Cocky this one is," commented the orange one to Yumi who remained silent. "Well then Hero, have any last words before we begin?" The green one smirked.

"Burn." Emerald orbs flickered orange. Abruptly the orange dragon burst into flames.

"Help me! Help me! It burns!" he screamed. Hot flames licked his skin, slowly roasting him alive. His body fell to the ground and after one last scream it stilled. The flames vanished just as unexpectedly as they had come. The bronze one immediately released Yumi from his hold and back away. His fearful gaze remained locked on his friends blackened and smoking corpse. He fearfully looked back at the green dragon before breaking out into a run. The dragon's eyes flickered orange once again and the bronze one was too set on fire. Yumi couldn't believe what she just saw. _He set those dragons on fire with his mind! _She thought in a mix of awe and fear.

He only lingered on the other corpse with disinterest before turning to Yumi.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. Yumi was taken aback. For someone to sound so timid when only moments ago he had been a vicious savior startled her.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," she said as she stood on shaky legs.

"Good," he said. For a moment they just stood there, unsure of what to say.

"I had it covered you know," she suddenly snapped. God damn if he thought she was some helpless damsel.

"Oh really?" his tone was colored in amusement. She huffed in annoyance. He wasn't taking her seriously.

"Yes really! I'm not some weak maiden in need of your rescuing!"

"Never said you were. It just looked like you needed some help. Sorry for misreading the situation," he shrugged. "The least you could be is a bit grateful no? I could get in a lot of trouble if anyone connects those corpses to me, though that's unlikely," he trailed off. Yumi felt a little guilty. _What is wrong with you? This incredibly gorgeous dragon just saved your sorry butt and you are snapping his head off! _

"Sorry. I guess I should thank you," she began when a fire ball exploded by their feet. Surprised, they jumped away from each other and looked up.

_William to the rescue, _she thought dryly. It would figure he heard her scream and rushed to her rescue. William stalked up to them, flaunted by several Kadic guards.

"Stay away from her!" he ordered. Turning his attention from the dragon to Yumi, he searched her for any visible injuries. "Are you alright Yumi? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked while throwing a glare at her savior. Ulrich shot him one back.

"Yes William I'm-" again she was interrupted.

"Seize him!" commanded William.

"No wait!" she cried. The guards stopped. William's face turned into one of confusion. "He saved me!" she explained. "Those two are the ones who tried to hurt me." She pointed to the smoldering bodies. William stared in incredulousness at the skinny dragon that casually met his gaze.

"You mean this dragon saved you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! He set those two on fire when they attacked me!" she defended. Williams face morphed into something she couldn't quite decipher. It looked as if he ate something sour.

"Well then thanks are in order," William said pompously. He held his tail out for a shake. When Ulrich didn't shake it he dropped it back down uselessly. He cleared his throat nervously and said, "I am in gratitude of your actions," he snapped his fingers and a guard stepped forward with a sack of money. "A reward for your efforts." But another guard stepped forward.

"Permission to speak sir?" asked the guard, a huge red and brown Western.

"Granted, Colonel Jim," said William.

"Excuse me for asking sir but if the two culprits were set on fire wouldn't there be a residue smell? Fire-breathers leave behind some sort of smell from their fires. Whether they be a sulfuric or burnt ozone or ash depends on their type. I smell nothing but the trash from this dump,"

"Very well made point indeed Colonel Jim," William smirked victoriously at Ulrich. Yumi swiftly stepped in front of Ulrich.

"He set them on fire with his mind!" she blurted out. The guards and William began to laugh at her. Jim's eyes widen. Behind her she heard her rescuer softly curse. _Guess I wasn't supposed to tell them that, _she figured.

"He set them on fire with his mind? Yumi honey I think you hit your head," scoffed William. Before she could protest Jim butted his way in.

"I'm going to take these two to High Elder Hertz," stated Jim. William stared at Jim in confusion.

"What does the High Elder have to do with this?" he asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with. Miss Ishiyama will be returned home when they are done," Jim began to usher them away. William continued to stare on in bewilderment. "Come along now," Jim ordered, throwing Ulrich a rather stern glare. Ulrich stood rooted to his spot. He wasn't willing to risk fighting all the guards, but his speed was no match for them. "Your friend will meet you there," he said mysteriously. This time Ulrich stared on in shock. Yumi looked back and forth between the two. _What is going on _thought just about everyone. Reluctantly Ulrich followed Jim.

In his mind, Ulrich could hear Odd laughing at him for his own hero-complex. Jim moved them away from the others and grabbed a handful a silvery dust from his side pack. "Hold onto to me," he said to them. Ulrich and Yumi hesitatingly grabbed hands. Both tried to fight the sudden blush marring their faces and refused to look at each other. Yumi took Jim's offered one and held on tight. She knew what he was doing. "Order Room," he said loudly.

There was a loud pop and the three vanished. William was left behind in the alley, a look of suspicion on his face.

(-----)

**AN-Aww, Ulrich's such a hero! Sorry that I took so long to update. I meant to update this yesterday but I've been having some problems with my Internet connection. Stupid Comcast. I also hope that all the damsel in distress stuff isn't getting too boring. But I felt this was the only good way to get Ulrich, Yumi, and William to meet and to get Ulrich to the Elder's Council. As promised is the ability list is below. Anything in bold are their special psychic abilities. **

**Ulrich-**_Saber claw_: Attack that strengthens claws, allows them to cut through anything. Makes them longer and glow with energy.

_**Pyrokinesis**_Allows Ulrich to set things on fire with his mind. Can only be used in warm and dry places.

**Odd-**_Tongue Lash_: Elongated tongue can be used as a whip. At least four feet long.

_Earth abilities_: 1) can feel vibrations from the ground.

_**Teleportation**_allows Odd to travel from one place to another quickly. Can only be used at a short range, it tires him out easily.

**Yumi-**_Sonic Scream_: Able to generate higher vocal sounds to break glass, deafen enemies, etc.

_**Telekinesis: **_Allows Yumi to move objects with her mind. Controlled by her emotions.

**Aelita-**_Lightening bolt breath-_can shoot lightening bolts. Like a fire-breather without fire.

_Duplication-_ can make clones of herself. So far up to two clones can be made.

**Jeremie-**_Ice breath_- ummm breath can freeze things, pretty self-explanatory like most of these attacks.

**Precognition-**Visions, what more can I say? Usually gets them when he or someone else close to him are in danger.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer and Warnings: See Prologue **_

**AN: **Sorry this took so long. For one thing, I had a lot of trouble trying to get this chapter down. It sounded so good in my head and then after I wrote it it didn't seem right and I trashed it. So long story short this chapter was a big pain in the ass and I'm still not happy with it. Sorry about any errors. I didn't read over this because I wanted to get it up tonight. But here it is so hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: The Elders Council**

One minute he had been in an alley, the next he was standing in a long and grand hall. He stared in confusion. Before he had even opened his mouth the Oriental dragon had answered his question.

"Apello dust, a rare convenience these days," she commented. The other dragon, identified as Colonel Jim, snorted.

"Yeah and I'm going to be chewed out for using it," he said gruffly. Without another word he moved forward dragging Ulrich and Yumi with him. It took the two younger dragons a minute to realize they were still holding hands. The briefly glanced at each, ripped their hands away, and desperately hoped the other hadn't seen their intense blush.

Ulrich took another chance at the black dragon walking next to him. Never in his life had he seen such an exotic and elegant creature. Long, lithe body, a delicate but strong face; she walked beside him with total confidence. Obviously she was an Oriental dragon, but he was unsure whether she was Chinese, Japanese, or something else. Not as if that mattered to him, she was beautiful all the same. Her voice suddenly snatched him from his musings.

"You never gave me your name," she stated. Ulrich chose to respond with an intelligent "huh?" Ulrich couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh or roll her eyes at him.

"Your name," she spoke slowly, "What is your name? You do have one of those right?" She raised an eyebrow. Ulrich blinked stupidly. He didn't think he had ever met a dragon with eyebrows.

"Oh, um, it's Ulrich." He then mentally slapped himself. How many times had he scolded Odd for freely giving out his real name? Then he slapped himself again for sounding so stupid. _Ulrich Stern is never caught off guard,_ he admonished himself. He failed to see the Colonel perked up with interest a head of them.

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama. It is a pleasure to meet you," she introduced herself.

"Same here, Miss Ishiyama," he replied. _Ishiyama, where have I heard that before?_

"It's ok if you use my first name. It's not a big deal but Miss Ishiyama makes me sound so…" she trailed off, trying to find the words.

"Royal? Snobbish?" he supplied. Her brow furrowed a bit, but she smiled politely.

"Something like that."

"Well if that's how you feel I guess I can use your first name, Yumi." He loved the way her name seemed to roll off his tongue. He deluded himself to think that it left a sweet taste in his mouth. He continued to stare at her, those bright amber eyes, pulled into a trance.

"I'd like that."

"Here we are," announced Jim, breaking the spell that had fallen upon the two.

"And just where are we?" asked Ulrich, frustrated with himself for once again paying more attention to Yumi then the situation at hand.

"The meeting place of the Elder's Council. Why did you bring us to the Order Room Colonel?" Yumi asked.

"Everything will be explained inside Miss Ishiyama," Jim replied cryptically. He released the pair from his grasp and pulled open the doors. The first thing Ulrich saw was a guilty looking Odd standing beside a familiar looking blue Drake.

"Hey Ulrich, who's the chick?" Odd asked.

(-----)

Jeremie turned around as soon as he heard the door open.

"Hey Ulrich, who's the chick?" he heard Odd ask. In came Yumi and the green dragon he had met hours earlier, Ulrich, followed by the towering Colonel Jim. He blinked in confusion. He understood why Ulrich would be here, but why Yumi?

As expected, things didn't go over very well when Aelita appeared at the gates bleeding and dragging an exhausted Jeremie behind her. What he didn't expect, was the Elders' reaction when they told them about the teleporting dragon and his companion. Immediately they drilled him for more information on the pair and sent out a flank of guards in a search mission. This wouldn't have seemed unusual if not for the urgency High Elder Hertz had expressed. An hour later they came back, hauling a protesting Odd in tow.

That had only been twenty minutes ago. Now the group of five stood before the most powerful dragons in existence (excluding X.A.N.A).

"You shall not speak to the heiress of the Ishiyama clan in that matter," Jim sharply ordered. Odd wisely chose to keep his mouth shut tight.

"Good, you're here," spoke High Elder Hertz. "While I appreciate your haste Colonel I would have preferred if you didn't use our dwindling supply of appello dust for such a short journey," she shot a stern glare at the abashed Western.

"My apologies, High Elder. At the moment I had felt it was necessary due to the circumstances," he apologized. Jeremie resisted the urge to scream. Just what the heck was going on? Suddenly, the Elder swiveled her head in his direction and he flinched.

He forgot she was a Pseudo dragon; a type that could read minds and communicate telepathically. The Highest Elder was only a foot long and good five inches shorter then he, making her a very small dragon. Her scales where a dark grey and her underbelly a lighter shade. Her wings were the same shade. Two short horns sat upon her head, surrounded by fins instead of ears. Her eyes were a silver color. The most menacing look on her (besides her piercing gaze) was the stinging barb at the end of her short tail.

Despite her size Suzanne Hertz was the Highest Elder for a reason- her bark was far worse then her bite. Her power even greater then the two combined.

The gray dragon was perched in front of an oak podium before them. Behind her sat the rest of the council, two senates and one lord (or clan head) from each region. Normally there would be a total of fifteen members, not counting the High Elder or the highest Kadic City lord, but since the overtake of the Ice and Mountain Regions there were a few empty seats. There were no representative senates from the Ice Region, only a lord. The Mountain Region was missing a senate also and now a lord after his recent assassination. Jeremie noted that Yumi's father wasn't at the meeting.

"Your answers will be answered soon enough Mr. Belpois," she said. "You must understand that what I am about to tell you must not leave this room and will be held with the utmost importance." She focused her stern glare on each dragon in front of her, even Aelita. "Do you understand?" They all nodded.

"As you know, X.A.N.A is becoming more of a threat every day. He has conquered the Mountain Region, the Ice Region, half of the Great Sea, and is slowly dominating the Forrest Region. Recon tells us that his troops are already moving towards the Desert Region and our troops are falling fast. His numbers are vast and his powers unlimited. More dragons are joining his ranks and the Fearsome Five are truly living up to their name," she paused briefly in her monologue, "We have tried so many things to stop him, and nothing has obviously worked. Our only hope lies in a plan your own father created." She shot a glance at Aelita.

"My father? How? He disappeared so many years ago…" she trailed off.

"To explain everything I need to give you a bit of a history lesson. Many centuries ago, before man or dragon walked the planet, lived a powerful species we have called the Powers. Not much is known about them except that they are the creators of elemental and dark magic, the very essence that runs through our veins and makes dragons more then flying reptiles. They were very powerful, so much that in the end their power was their downfall. In a desperate attempt to save themselves, they sealed their powers in five crystals-Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Aether, which can either be known as lightening or light. It was then they placed the crystals into hidden towers, hoping that the towers would never be discovered and that the crystals would forever remain safe and their vast power out of others reach,"

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with us?" asked Yumi.

"Patience, I am getting there!" ordered Elder Hertz. Yumi mumbled her apologies, and the grey dragon continued her tale.

"Three years before X.A.N.A's rise to power King Hopper became greatly interested in the legend of the five elemental crystals. Crystals so powerful it was rumored they were able to destroy anything, even a dark and great evil such as X.A.N.A. He buried himself into research. We never knew for sure what he found out, he refused to tell us. However the night before he vanished he approached me with a journal, gave it to me, and told me that the contents inside should be kept a secret until the right time. If you could imagine my shock when I read it five years later," she paused again, her silver eyes troubled.

Aelita sucked in her breath. "Would that journal be the same one you gave to me a few weeks ago?" she asked her heart pounding. Hertz nodded.

"The very same," she said.

"Then that would explain why so many pages were missing!" Aelita exclaimed, recalling the many torn pages she discovered while flipping through it. "All that had been in the book was equations and various inscriptions, none of which I could read."

"Did you figure any of the equations out?" asked Hertz. Aelita looked a little crestfallen.

"Only two, Jeremie helped me with the second one. We have no idea what they mean though." The Elder only nodded, deep in thought.

"As much as I love story time what does any of this have to do with me getting dragged here for no reason at all!" screamed Odd. He stomped his foot in a childish manner and glared. "Nothing you have said makes any sense!" Ulrich cast a nervous glance over at Odd. He wanted to know what was going on too but at least he had the sense to not try to piss off the Council. The Elder sighed and shook her head.

"It appears that King Hopper did more then just research. It seems he figured out the legend itself. The towers' locations, how to use the crystals…" she trailed off for a moment. "And it seems that he made it so that only certain individuals can use them," she stared at them all with heavy eyes. Jeremie couldn't believe what she was insinuating.

"You mean us? You think we are destined to defeat X.A.N.A?" he sputtered. "H-how? No better yet why?" She sighed again.

"You must understand that King Hopper was king for a very good reason, not just because of royal blood. He was a true master of magic, having the skills and knowledge even some of the oldest of dragons still only dream about. What ever spell or curse he cast made it so that only a truly special and unique individual could use the crystals."

"And just how does that concern us?" asked Yumi. The High Elder sighed.

"While dragons may have mastered magic they have never been able to master the power of the mind. True, some are telepathic and others can create hallucinations to trick the mind but no one has the abilities you five do," she nodded to each one as she listed off their abilities. "Mr. Belpois, you have the gift of foresight, visions. Miss Ishiyama has the ability to move objects with her mind-telekinesis. Princess Aelita is empathic, she can sense others emotions," she turned her gaze to Ulrich and Odd. "Sources have told me one of you can teleport anywhere you want without the help of appello dust or spells. The other is able to set things and beings on fire with his mind, pyrokinesis; very rare indeed. No other dragon in recorded history has possessed the psychic abilities you all do. It corresponds with King Hopper's notes perfectly."

"Wait so you expect us to go find these towers and defeat X.A.N.A by ourselves?" asked a disbelieving Aelita.

"Of course not Princess! Once you five retrieve and activate the crystals you are to return to Kadic City and leave the rest to us," said another Elder.

"But we don't even know where these so-called towers are!" protested Yumi. "Where do we even begin?"

"I've been thinking about that," Jeremie thought aloud. Shifting uncomfortably under the sudden scrutiny he cleared his throat and continued. "The equations solutions were a set of numbers- 40, 30 and 20, 60. I believe they are degrees for longitude and latitude," he said.

"Jeremie that's brilliant! I can't believe I didn't even think of that!" cried Aelita. She turned and gave him a brief huge. Jeremie's face turned a bright red.

"Umm maybe this isn't the best time Aelita," Jeremie murmured. "We're still in the presence of the Elder Council." Aelita immediately released her hold and tried to recompose herself. High Elder Hertz watched them with an amused look on her face. The rest of council glared with stony faces which Aelita returned in two-fold.

"A very good point Mr. Belpois," praised Hertz. She spoke to an Elder two rows behind her. "Do you happen to have your map on you Fungus?" A mossy green dragon nodded and passed down a map that had been stored in the bag beside him. Hertz rolled it out onto her podium and beckoned the five closer. "It appears your theory maybe correct Mr. Belpois," said Hertz.

"The Ice Region and Desert Region," Odd read. "Two down and three to go." Aelita and Jeremie shared a troubled look.

"There's a problem with that," began Aelita. The others looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean?" asked an Elder.

"There were only four equations in the book," said Jeremie. "There was no fifth."

"Well that can't be right," said Odd.

"I'm afraid it is. This must mean King Hopper never found the fifth crystals' location," sighed High Elder Hertz. A heavy silence filled the room.

"We might be able to fix that," began Odd. Ulrich shot an alarmed look at Odd. Jeremie noted the panic that had entered his eyes. "Ulrich knows, uh, has a great source who knows all sorts of things."

"What kinds of things?" asked Hertz dryly.

"Well, she's a sorceress," Odd chuckled nervously. "She has helped us out a couple of times, very reliable. She lives on one of the Replica islands."

"Fool! You expect us to trust you and your human contact? It is bad enough we have to send the Princess out without any guards except for you four! To even think-"

"That is enough Horace!" interrupted Hertz. The dark blue dragon in protest immediately clamped his mouth shut. "We don't have any other choice but to trust them. You know just as well as the rest of us how dire this is getting. We are running low on supplies and manpower. Most of our allies have been wiped out and we haven't heard anything from our Mountain spies in weeks. Desperate times call for desperate measures and if it means sending the Princess outside these walls or trusting foreigners then we will. Perhaps Princess Aelita will be safer outside Kadic anyways. It's only a matter of time before X.A.N.A arrives."

Everyone processed this glumly. Jeremie forced himself from appearing too shocked. He knew that the situation was getting bad, but the way they were talking made him think that the apocalypse was coming. _It very well could be, _whispered his mind. He shivered, reality was hitting a little too hard. High Elder Hertz broke the silence,

"I understand how hard and sudden this all is. You are all still so young, and this is a huge responsibility. You must understand that if we could send someone else we would; if we could send an army to protect you we would. But it is simply no longer possible. You are our last hope," she finished gravely. _No pressure there_ Jeremie though sardonically. For a minute, no one spoke. Jeremie gave a cry when the first dragon took a step forward.

"I'll do it," declared Aelita.

"No Aelita you can't!" protested Jeremie.

"Why not?"

"Be-because it's too dangerous! You could _die_," Jeremie stressed. Aelita calmly looked him in the eye.

"I know that Jeremie, I'm sure we all understand the risks involved. But I have to do this. I am the Princess of Lyoko, it is my duty to protect it, not just rule it. If I am to be queen someday then I must do something about X.A.N.A and not just let the Council handle all the problems," she stated determinedly. "I thought you understood this long ago," she finished softly. He swallowed hard, his objections dying in his throat. His heart ached with the knowledge that she wouldn't be safe, that X.A.N.A would be able to get his dirty claws on her. It hurt him more then he thought possible. But he understood, he really did understand.

"Alright Aelita," he spoke quietly. "I understand. But what I need you to understand is that I won't let you go alone. I going to be behind you all the way," his voice rose determinedly. He stepped up beside her staring unwaveringly at her. Aelita blinked quickly, her eyes shining a bit. Her face pleaded eternal gratefulness.

"Thank you Jeremie," she smiled something that made his heart flutter a bit.

"I'm in too," Yumi said. Jeremie smiled too; he knew Yumi wouldn't turn this down. She was too stubborn not to fight.

And then all attention was turned onto the two rouges who said the least about the topic. They were the ones who really held the ax. They had no duties to the city, no loyalties or obligations. This was a matter of free will; moral decision, a choice between selfishness and selflessness.

"You can count me in!" proclaimed Odd. He took a bouncing step next to Yumi, a cocksure grin spread across his cat-like face. Ulrich snorted.

"Of course. I'm not surprised," he tartly. Odd faced him, clearly unsurprised.

"You're not coming?"

"Of course not," Ulrich scoffed. "As if I'd believe this destiny bullshit they are trying to convince us with? You actually believe that 'you're special' line? They're sending us out on no more then some old coot's research and an old wives' fable. I've told you more than once Odd; I want no part in this X.A.N.A business."

"How could you say that?" exploded Yumi. "How could you be so disrespectful? So selfish? Lives are at stake here! People, dragons, everyone! Don't you have any pride? Any honor? You're-you disgust me!" she raged. Jeremie himself was a bit taken aback. Wasn't this the same dragon that so easily saved him and Aelita in the forest? He was almost afraid to see High Elder Hertz's' reaction.

However, the look on her face wasn't one of rage, or disapproval. It was blank, all emotion tightly composed. He thought he had caught a glimpse of something flicker in her eyes. Could it be sorrow? Understanding? He wasn't sure. Such emotions he thought couldn't be associated with the High Elder.

"If you could all please leave us for a moment, I would like to speak to Ulrich in private."

Jeremie could tell the council was just as stunned at her words then they were. "High Elder I must insist-" began the dragon who had protested earlier, Horace.

"I wish to speak to him in private, alone. What part of that did you not understand Elder Horace?" Hertz said in a steely tone. He visibly flinched and said,

"Of course High Elder." He then left the room, the rest of the council filing out behind him without compliant. Jeremie could see Aelita struggling to keep herself from looking too gleeful at the Elder's tongue lashing. She liked Horace the least. Jim, who had been silent during the whole meeting, suddenly spoke up. Jeremie couldn't help but jump himself. _I forgot Jim was here too. It's odd for him to be quiet. _

"Alright you two, Miss Ishiyama, Princess, just wait outside the doors. This shouldn't take too long." The wooden doors creaked open behind them and they were ushered out. "Don't go anywhere," he threatened, though this was mostly directed at Odd. The door closed again, leaving the four in an awkward silence.

(----)

Odd shifted on his feet. He hoped his discomfort wasn't obvious. He may be an easy-going dragon (and rather sociable too) but this was just weird. What does one say to complete strangers who are going to be saving the world with you? He had no idea. He studied the three in front of him.

The black dragon, this Ishiyama girl, was still livid about his companions' words. His eyes lingered on her a bit. _Ulrich sure knows how to pick them, _he mentally grinned. _Best to not try talking to her yet, she might bite my head off as a substitute snack for Ulrich. _The next was the blue drake they had met earlier. _Good ole' Einstein. _Odd would have spoken to him, but he was getting this vibe that Jeremie didn't like him that much.

Now the Princess wasn't too bad. She seemed a bit overwhelmed, but it didn't look as if she'd bite his head off unlike the other two. _She isn't all that bad on the eyes either. _Not that Yumi was ugly, that was far from the truth. But Aelita had this…gentleness about her. Yumi seemed like the kick-ass type. _Ulrich should shack up with her, _he thought amusedly. Odd swiveled his attention away from Aelita to catch Jeremie's scathing glare. _He would be fun to annoy_ the yellow dragon thought mischievously.

"So…Aelita. What's your power again?" he asked wonderingly.

"It's Princess Aelita to you!" Jeremie snapped. Odd held his claws up in a –whoa-I'm-harmless kind-of way.

"Geez sorry! Excuse me, _Princess _Aelita," he mock corrected himself.

"That's alright Odd, I prefer it if you just called me Aelita," she smiled. _So she actually remembers my name. _"I'm an empathic. I can feel and sense others emotions."

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool," he lied. Honestly Odd thought it was a pretty lame-ass power. _Emotions? How pansy. But, it suits her. Violence isn't her thing. _Her face grimaced.

"Not really. I had to go through a lot of training to block others emotions so I wouldn't be overwhelmed. It took a lot of practice. I was going to learn how to redirect them to someone else, make them so crushing that the…victim would feel the pain or sadness ten times then normal. It would be a defense mechanism or distraction. But my teacher was needed at a base in the Mountain Region so I really haven't been able to practice anymore." Odd took note of how she used the word victim, like it left a bad taste in her mouth. _So she doesn't like to hurt others unless it's to protect_ _herself but even then she doesn't like it. That could be a problem. We're going to need some offensive players if we do this,_ he frowned.

"So can you teleport anywhere you want to? Or is it a limited thing?" Aelita asked eagerly.

"I'm glad you asked. I can teleport almost anywhere as long as I know where to go or have a really good estimate of where I should end up. It would be pretty bad if I tried to teleport in a house but ended up inside the walls. But yeah, I can go just about anywhere," he boasted.

"Surely though there must be some drawback to it. All of our powers do," Jeremie chose this time to butt him. Odd glowered. _Just what did I do to him?_

"Well yeah," Odd said slowly, "I can't teleport over long distances. It really tires me out. That's why Ulrich and I walk everywhere instead of me teleporting to where ever we're going. And, as of right now anyway, I can't teleport with anyone else. Just objects."

"And what about Ulrich?" Yumi suddenly asked. Odd blinked. He didn't expect her to show any interest in Ulrich so suddenly.

"He can't stuff on fire if it's wet, or if there is too much moisture in the air. If we were in the Ice Region or out in the rain his power is unusable. Rather unhelpful," he stopped himself before he started rambling.

"Just what is his deal anyway? He helped us out, why not the rest of the Lyoko?" asked Aelita. Odd suddenly felt uncomfortable again. He figured they would have asked, but he felt it wasn't his place to say. Not to mention he really didn't have the whole story…

"His clan was wiped out by X.A.N.A a few years back. My guess is that he's still trying to run from his demons," was all Odd supplied. Jeremie nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Aelita took on a look of pity.

"That doesn't give him the right to condemn others lives. He's just being a damn coward," Yumi growled. The pictures lining the walls began to shake a bit.

"Yumi," Aelita warned.

"I know, I know." She said tightly. Yumi took a deep breath and the frames stopped vibrating. Seeing Odd's alarmed and confused look Yumi explained.

"My weakness is that my powers are connected to my emotions. If I'm angry then the telekinesis goes out of control. If I'm scared or panicked they won't work at all." Odd nodded. Looks like they all got the short end of the stick.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there," Aelita mused.

Odd stared at the doors that separated him from his companion. He was worried. When you turn against your land like that it was labeled traitorous and you could be executed for it. Usually he was the one to speak without thinking, not Ulrich. He knew Ulrich had been acting a bit unusual lately, somewhat unlike himself. He wasn't sure what was bothering him. But knowing Ulrich it was a pile of troubles that Odd couldn't begin to plough through.

It was a pile Odd was unsure he wanted to go through. Not when his own was so close to toppling.

(---)

The High Elder didn't say anything for some time after the door closed. Neither did he. The two stood stone still, eyes locked in a battle. Ulrich was the first to look away. He didn't know what to say. Hell he didn't even know how to begin.

"It's been awhile," she spoke softly, deciding to be the first one to break the silence.

"Yeah," he murmured.

Silence once again fell. Hertz sighed, long and heavy. He met her eyes again to see not a proud and powerful political figure but instead a weary and desperate old woman.

"Why me?" he asked. "You know damn well how I feel about this X.A.N.A shit. You know why I want to stay away from him!"

"Ulrich I-"

"You're the one who told me to STAY AWAY from him!" Ulrich shouted.

"I know that! I know what I said damnit!" she snapped back. "I understand this is a lot to ask for, really I do. But my duty is to ensure the well fare of Dragon Lyoko and stopping X.A.N.A falls well into the category!" She was becoming agitated, quickly losing the demanding and calm demeanor she had put up seconds ago.

"I guess I should have known that three years was hardly enough time to heal," she said quietly. Ulrich looked away, trying to control his own boiling emotions.

"That's alright. I haven't kept in touch."

"Honestly I'm surprised you even came here," she remarked.

"A little," he admitted. "But we thought there was a job opportunity here. Odd's been gunning for some war action. Really it was only a matter of time before he would sign us up as mercenaries," he tried to joke.

"Yes, interesting line of work you boys have," she said wryly. Ulrich had the grace to look sheepish. "Bounty hunting, ten accounts of major robbery, three smuggling charges, and you've been connected to at least two assassinations and one attempt. You're lucky you haven't been caught yet." Ulrich visibly gulped. _Looks like we've gotten too sloppy_ he berated himself.

"I thought you were going to try to make a better life for yourself, not become a felon," scolded Hertz.

Ulrich began to explain but Hertz cut him off. "And don't give me some half-assed excuse. I don't want to hear it. I will, however, say that your parents must be ashamed." Ulrich's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Both knew it was a low blow but Hertz was going to have to play dirty.

"Realistically, you would be in a lot of trouble if you were dealing with another member. You two have many crimes under your belts and I could easily have you executed. I'm giving you a choice here Ulrich. I don't want to force you into this but if I have to blackmail you then by God I will. I can't afford to let the lives of millions depend on your unwillingness," she said.

"You are a true diplomat at heart aren't you, Granny?" he smiled a little. She snorted.

"The best. And don't call me granny. I'm not that old."

"Then what do you consider 300?" Colonel Jim mumbled under his breath. Hertz shot him a withering glare before turning her attention back to Ulrich.

"Am I really that important?" Ulrich asked, getting back to the subject at hand. Hertz nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid so." Ulrich sighed. Would it be better to accept this on his own free will or be forced into it? He already knew the answer.

"Please understand that if this didn't have to be done I wouldn't be sending any of you out there," she said.

"I'll do it, for you at least," he offered a weak smile despite the dread growing in his stomach. Hertz stared into the earnest green eyes she hadn't seen in three years. _Such sadness…_

"Thank you. In favor I'll lift you and Mr. Della Robbia from all previous charges to at least make your decision believable to the council."

"I'm guessing they don't know anything about, well, you know," he spoke bitterly, ashamed. Hertz felt her heart tug at the boy who had been through so much.

"No one except the three of us in this room," she assured him. He only nodded his thoughts now distant. The gray dragon sent a mental command to Jim and he opened the doors again; the four waiting in the hall entering silently.

The Elder was once again composed. Ulrich refused to meet anyone's face.

"It has been decided that Ulrich will travel with you after all," she announced.

Jeremie and Yumi seemed a bit surprised; Odd was just curious. Aelita was the only one who seemed truly happy that Ulrich was coming along. Hertz vaguely wondered if she managed to pick up any emotions through the mental barrier Hertz of set up.

"You five will leave in precisely one week. In that time the proper preparations shall be made. Jeremie and Aelita shall under go training so they will be somewhat prepared. I recommend that the rest of you attended as well. Obviously we will also be packing and making a loose outline of your travels. I also want you to try to figure out a few more of the equations, try to locate the other towers locations before you set out and lose any privacy you may have to solve them. Not one word of this shall leave this room. Yumi I will speak to your father about this myself. Do you all understand?" she ordered. The five nodded. They couldn't back out of this now. "Good. Ulrich, Odd you will have an escort accompany you throughout your stay in Kadic. You are to remain with them at all times clear?"

"Crystal," Ulrich answered before Odd could protest. Instead Odd laughed.

"You think some wanna-be solider boy can keep a rein on me?" he laughed.

"No, but maybe a battle-ready colonel can," smirked the brown and red Western that had snuck up behind him. Odd yelped and smiled sheepishly.

"Did I say wanna-be? I meant, uh, um, skilled! Yeah, a skilled solider!" he stammered. Everyone rolled their eyes except for the giggling Aelita.

"The colonel will take you to your rooms now," she addressed Odd and Ulrich. Turning to Yumi she said, "Mr. Dunbar is waiting for you outside the gates." Yumi resisted the urge to groan out loud, missing the curious look Ulrich shot her.

"And I trust you can get the Princess back to the castle safely Mr. Belpois?" Jeremie nodded. "Good. I need to speak to the rest of the council now. I'll schedule a meeting later."

Everyone took their leave, the latest events mulling in their heads. No one noticed the dull gray eyes flashing from the far corner or the figure that they belonged to. _Master will be very interested in this indeed_ thought the figure.

It faded away. No one would ever know he was there.

(---)

**A/N: **Grrr. I really hate this chapter. Maybe because it's more dialogue and less action… Any who I hope this didn't disappoint. I hope that long winded explanation made some sense. I really tried to stay away from the whole 'you where destined to save the world prophecy' thing. I wanted it to be more like the show where it was one of those things they were sucked into, not chosen for. If it need be I'll explain more later on. Again I apologize for the lateness. I tried to make up for it by making it longer (17 pages!) I will warn you though that the next update won't be for a while. Until then, review!


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: see prolouge_**

**_Rating:_** Beware of violence, language, and some innduendo in this chapter.

AN: I am so, so, so sorry about this extremely long delay. I'm afraid school has made me busy, and will only continue to get worse, especially with mid-terms next week. I wish I could promise a faster update but, alas, I can't. Hopefully it won't take me till spring break to update but if that is the case then sorry. One-shots are so much easier to type up and proof read. sighs

* * *

Chapter 6: A Early Date With Trouble

_They will be here soon._ A dark-skinned woman smiled eerily at the smoldering embers in the pit. _I haven't had visitors in a while. _She continued to carefully grind the needed ingredients in her stone mortar. She paused briefly, cracking stiff fingers with a loud pop and sprinkled some salt water in the bowl. She needed to be prepared for the upcoming events.

Another hour passed before she decided on a break. She pushed back her stool and stretched, her back aching from hunching over for long hours. Her long, brown skirt swished lightly as she grabbed a huge black and red sea shell from the mantle of the crude fireplace. She made not a sound except for the clinking from the bone necklace around her neck as she stepped out of her tiny, make-shift hut.

It was oddly silent out in the swamp. Even late at night the insects would continue their melodious hum with various amphibious life joining in song. But in this particular swamp the lack of noise was not an oddity. The sorceress was greatly feared on this island, even the wildlife feared to tread in her swamp. The woman took a deep cleansing breath. She liked it this way.

A heavy fog hung over the bayou, adding to the eerie effect the swamp already possessed. Thick vines and vegetation surrounded her little hut, a natural fortress against unwanted (and highly foolish) guests. Perhaps the protection was unneeded. She was the only one living on the long forgotten island, aside from her assistant. Those who heard of her listened to the horror legends the old seadogs had spread around, and refused to even sail in the waters surrounding her home. Yes, life was quiet around her swamp, she enjoyed the solitude. Only a few dared step on this island.

The woman grinned, her grip tightened on her humming shell. She would have company soon, very soon. She looked forward to their visit, always did even though most of the time it was business. The pitch black shell vibrated again in her hand, causing her to frown slightly. She hoped her wanted company arrived soon; she had other visitors that would need taking care of.

(-----)

Far off to the east rose the sun, still low in the sky. It played a one-sided game of hide-and-seek with the horizon. Hues of light pinks and violets streaked across the sky, highlighting the tops of fluffy clouds. A solitary morning star twinkled in the sky, winking at the waxing moon as if sharing some inside joke only the stars could understand.

It was a beautiful morning, a great way to start their quest. Perhaps it was a good sign instead of those bad omens her grandmother had always been wary of. _At least something seems to be going right, _Yumi thought sardonically. Despite the spectacular show the sunrise was displaying she could not find it in her to enjoy it.

It was a rather cool morning, not at all unusual for a typical spring morning in the Forest Region. Yumi sighed, how depressing it was that the most beautiful time of the year (in her fair opinion) was being spoiled by the wicked claws of war. After a weeks worth of preparations they were finally heading out. _Not soon enough though, _Yumi inwardly grumbled. Beside her walked William, her newly christened fiancé. The oriental dragon was eternally thankful that he had been unable to receive permission to accompany her and the others. _"To protect my wife!"_ he had argued.

_As if I need you to protect me, I can do that fine on my own!_ She inwardly fumed. Yumi only half listened to the ranting dragon beside her too irritated to give him her attention. _Not even married yet and he's already acting as if I'm his property! _She walked a little faster, hoping to see the broad main gate soon. "I still can't believe this! They dump all of this on us and can't even give us a reasonable estimate of when you'll return! We have a wedding to plan!" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"We won't have a wedding if X.A.N.A destroys life as we know it, dear," she said slowly, resisting the urge to throw him in the air. He settled a bit.

"That is true," he admitted, "but I still don't like who you have to travel with! The Princess is fine, of course, but that half-breed! And that yellow freak, he's probably a half-breed too." Williams copper eyes narrowed. "And I don't trust the green one! He hasn't even given us a last name to work with. Not to mention he's dangerous!" he briefly paused in his tirade to see if Yumi was at all listening. She wasn't, but he failed to notice.

"I don't want you around him Yumi. You'll do your best to stay away from him alright?" Yumi snorted in disgust, she could do that.

It was needless to say that Yumi was still bitter about his actions the week prior. He didn't earn many brownie points with her when the others discovered he and Odd would be paid for their assistance. _Taking needed money when lives are endangered, why does High Elder Hertz insist on having him come with us?_ Yumi already knew the answer though. They needed him. Ulrich was an unbelievably amazing fighter. She had never seen someone move so fast before. _And his attacks…_he had an impressive display of Shadow Attacks. Odd was no push over of course. She had laughed a little at how flabbergasted Jeremie was when Odd unleashed his various earth attacks. _To think that clown is an Earth elemental!_

While she wasn't required to attend Aelita's and Jeremie's training sessions with the other two she did drop by throughout the week. Yumi never believed in having too much training, so she grabbed the opportunity when it had been handed to her on a golden plate. Her mother's voice rang in her ears, _"Fighting is not a lady's job Yumi. Less training and more studies!"_

Not that she listened, she just trained in secret. Yumi had always been a very capable fighter herself, she refused to let her skills get rusty. Her delicate face furrowed in troubled thought. But it seemed she needed more. Though she won the spars she and Ulrich engaged each other in she found that she struggled a bit. Yumi suspected he held back too.

_He's very curious,_ she thought. _Very quiet, I think Odd does most of the talking! He didn't say much to any of us, except Jeremie. They seem to be getting along._ Yumi was rather amused at that. _But he's so mysterious, rather attractive if you ask-_she put a screeching halt to those thoughts. _Think of something else! _"You don't have worry about that William. Why would I be interested in a selfish, immature dragon like him? Nothing attractive about him at all!" she huffed.

"I hope you're not talking about me," an amused voice spoke up from behind her. Yumi jumped a foot into the air, the hairs of her mane standing up on edge. She whirled around, eyes flashing, to come face to face with the bothersome dragon occupying his thoughts.

"You! It's not polite to sneak up on others you know," she snapped, trying to regain her composure. Ulrich's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I thought you heard me the first five times I called your name," he replied. He didn't wait for her to answer before continuing, "Looks like we're just waiting on the Princess." Yumi was startled to see Jeremie and Odd already in front of the gate, chuckling. Instead of embarrassing herself even more by exclaiming her surprise at finally noticing the others, she simply huffed and said, "Guess so."

They waited in silence, the ignored William glowering at Ulrich. Odd tried and failed to begin a conversation, but everyone was too tense to join in. Yumi noted that Jeremie and Odd were on better terms then before, though Jeremie seemed wary of the striped dragon whenever Aelita was around. But Jeremie was definitely friendlier with him, less snappish and scathing in his replies. It seemed that Odd and Aelita where the only ones that seemed to be able to get along with everyone. _This is gonna be good._

The sun was almost completely in view when Aelita, Col. Jim, High Elder Hertz, and a small band of soldiers came into view. Aelita smiled brightly at everyone and waved good morning. She was much more plainly dressed then Yumi had ever seen her before. Her tiara, ribbons, jewelry, and heirloom necklace were missing, only her ear rings remained. It was strange to see her in such a bare state, but it was necessary. Col. Jim nodded to them, glaring at Odd for a good measure. Yumi smiled, remembering all the trouble the yellow dragon had given the poor colonel. The High Elder walked up to them before handing Jeremie a brown sack.

"So here we are," she began. No one spoke, the chirping birds overhead filling in the background. "You're first destination is to visit this friend of Mr. Ulrich's in the Great Sea. There you are expected to find some information on the missing tower. Whether you find anything or not you will leave with enough time to meet a messenger in a Desert Region town Erg Chebbi, which is about twenty miles from a tower. You will report to the messenger who will come back to us. Be sure to set another meeting date with the messenger before dismissing him. You have enough provisions to get you through the two weeks that it should take you to get to Erg Chebbi. Do you understand?" They all nodded. "Good. Remember, Aelita is not the princess. She is a _very _distance cousin of Odd whose last name is Stone. You are to not tell anyone of what you are doing and where you are going. Avoid battlefields and do your best to lay low, X.A.N.A must not find out about this. You will keep us posted and we the same." She spoke in firm tone, not once breaking her stern composure.

"Yeah, yeah mom we got it," Odd waved a claw at her. "Don't worry! Everything's under control. Odd is here!" He puffed out his chest proudly and posed.

"That right there is enough to make me worry," mumbled Jim. Hertz rolled her eyes.

"Not to question your authority High Elder, but are you sure that it's safe for _him _to come along," William said stiffly, nodding towards Ulrich. Green eyes narrowed dangerously. Ulrich glared at William, ready to give him a few choice words. However before Ulrich could retort Hertz replied,

"I know what I'm doing Mr. Dunbar. You on the other hand need to be more concerned with the problem at hand and not your wedding night." At this William had the dignity to look slightly ashamed. Yumi took a sudden interest in the ground beneath her. _I don't even want to think about that._ Thankfully, the awkward silence didn't last long. "I believe I have covered everything. Open the gates!"

The thick wooden doors groaned as they were slowly opened. In front of them stretched a long, dirt road with thick green trees lining the sides. They needed to be at Saldria Port in a half-an-hour to catch the ship that would be taking them to No Man's Island. The port was fifteen miles east of Kadic City. They needed to head out now to arrive on time. Yumi took a deep breath; despite her anxiousness to get away from William she was nervous about leaving. She hadn't left Kadic City limits in a while. She had no idea when she'd get back or if she would return.

"Well, let's get started," Odd said cheerfully as he sauntered out. "Get moving Einstein you slow poke!" Jeremie let out a huff and followed him.

"Why must you call me that?" Jeremie paused in thought. "What's an Einstein anyways?" Odd chuckled and grinned mischievously. Jeremie, seeing his impish look, panicked. "What? What is it? It's not too bad is it? Odd? ODD?" Aelita giggled and turned to Hertz.

"Hopefully we'll get back to you soon, High Elder." Hertz nodded.

"Be careful Aelita, and no going off on your own. The others are also here to protect you, remember that," Hertz warned. The pink dragon nodded and began to walk. She only hesitated slightly before going through the gate. Ulrich didn't say a word. He barely even looked Hertz in the eye as he passed by and out the gates. Yumi was the last one.

"Please be careful Yumi dear. I would hate for something to happen to you," William murmured in her ear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ulrich roll his eyes and shuffle impatiently on his feet. Her eyes snapped back to William.

"Of course love," she smiled so sickingly sweet she almost made herself puke. She gave him a nuzzle (inwardly smirking as she watched Ulrich's face morph into disgust) and turned, nodding to Hertz as she passed. "Let's get movin' Speedy, we're on a tight schedule," she said lightly as she passed him, flicking her tail at his nose in the process. The doors closed with another groan behind them.

William and the group of soldiers filed away, leaving Hertz and Jim behind. The two stood in silence for a moment. "Do you think they can do it?" asked Jim. Hertz continued to stare at the doors, a troubled expression on her face.

"For our sakes, I hope so."

(---)

A proud and haughty figure strode through the stone hallways. Swiftly and silently she moved each step nimble and graceful. There was a dangerous air about her. Just the way she held herself would make one wary of her. Anyone roaming the hall knew better then to get in her way. The self-assured figure was a dragon; one of X.A.N.A's most feared warriors.

The dragon was of average height and build, not overtly large but not too small either. Her body was long, graceful, and well built. It was carried on four strong legs, each armed with four wicked claws. Her pure white skin was smooth, giving her the appearance of having no scales at all. In a certain light the whiteness of her scales were blinding, but in the flickering shadows of the corridor it was more of a silver tint.

Her medium length wings were set just behind her shoulder blades. The bat-like wings were also pure white and seemingly scale-less; white feathers lined the top ridge. Her tail was also of medium length, and wasn't tipped with any prong, spade, or stinger of any sort. Her head was also smooth in appearance, lacking many spines and spikes common with most of her kind. She did have two fins on either side of her head where ears would be. Two long stag-like horns sat on top of her head. A very thin, spiky white ridge went down her neck and back. Her snout was long and her mouth curved into a pompous smirk. To complete her look were two, ice blue eyes that were said to be able to freeze hell itself. The only blemish on the otherwise perfect and beautiful creature was the number three branded onto her right shoulder, her master's mark lightly tattooed beneath it.

This dragon was a white dragon, and a gifted Ice elemental. She was one of the best of her kind. She was dangerous, she was sneaky, and she was one of the most cold hearted and malicious beasts around. She was Aria. One of X.A.N.A's infamous Fearsome Five, rank number three.

At the end of the hall she came upon a door. Her tail twisted the knob and opened it, allowing her to enter. "Oh darlings I'm home!" she called out sarcastically. Two pairs of eyes looked up, one rolled while the other remained fixed on her.

"Eh, back already? 'Ere I was 'oping you'd get 'urself killed," mocked a massive Wyvern in the far left corner. Ice blue narrowed, and the white dragon scoffed.

"You're the only idiot here who would get himself killed on a mission as easy as recon," Aria sneered. "After all, you ranked fifth, the weakest of the Fearsome Five." The Wyvern sat up suddenly, going face to face with Aria.

"I'll kill you one day, you and that your pretty little boy toy," he roared, throwing his head in the direction of the room's other occupant. Aria's eyes flashed as she opened her mouth to retort.

"Alright that's enough already Kiquru, Aria. You haven't seen each other for a minute and you're already tearing each other's throats out," scoffed the other. Aria's fierce snarl melted into coy smirk.

"Now Daiki, you can't deny that you didn't miss me, bickering aside." In an instant, Aria was at Daiki's side, nuzzling his neck. Said dragon smirked and replied,

"Of course. You know how much I hate sleeping in an empty bed," he leered. Kiquru made a snort of disgust and rolled his eyes.

"The lot of you make me sick," he spat. Aria glared.

"Just because you're too ugly for anyone to screw doesn't mean you have to make our lives miserable," she spat. Kiquru felt his anger rose but kept it contained. It wasn't worth his time to pick another fight with the she-devil. The huge Wyvern lumbered back to his corner where he had been idly sharpening his claw.

"I'm not that unattractive," he mumbled to himself. True, he wasn't the greatest looking lizard around, but he wouldn't go as far as to say he was ugly. For a Wyvern he was abnormally huge, not that he had a problem with that. He was the largest out of the five, and the strongest. He was muscularly built, balanced on two, bird-like legs that had three eagle-like claws each. Like all typical Wyverns he only had two legs and serpent-like head. His wings were huge and leathered; both tipped with a small hand to help him balance himself when crouching and set on his middle back.

His scales were plated and razor sharp, giving him a jagged look compared to Aria's smooth one. They were a maroon color; his underside was sulfur yellow. The colors were the same for his wings-maroon on top side and yellow under. His tail was short, thick, and massive, tipped with a poisonous stinger like all Wyverns. He had no spines or ridges going down his back nor any fins or frills on his bulky head. Two, curved fangs hung over his beak-like jaw like a snakes, each filled with powerful venom. He had no horns or ears either. All that set on his face were his two glowing orange eyes complete with slit pupils. On his right shoulder the number five was branded just like Aria's, also over a tattoo of X.A.N.A.

No he wasn't ugly at all in his opinion. But when compared to pretty boy Daiki he was. He scowled. If he wasn't here then it would probably be Kiquru himself screwing Aria instead. For all of her superior talk Kiquru knew she was just a little whore looking for a good fuck where ever she went. He knew she'd want him as soon as he killed Daiki. _Fuckin' little bastard, _he growled mentally.

He hated Daiki with a passion. Daiki was apparently everything Kiquru could never be. He was skilled in fighting. He was a leader. He was a genius compared to slow Kiquru. Daiki could get the job done with better results then expected. The list went on about how fucking wonderful Daiki was, especially in X.A.N.A's eyes. _At least he's better then Mr. Master-is-God. Now he is a prick._ Kiquru still hated Daiki the most though. He considered Daiki his eternal rival and vowed to rip him apart. That had yet to happen. He still couldn't figure out why.

Compared to Kiquru, Daiki was a midget even though he was considered average height. Daiki walked on four legs (each had four black claws). His body was slim, unlike Kiquru's bulky one. But obviously his body was a powerhouse considering how many times he flattened Kiquru on the floor. His scales were a midnight black, shiny and glowing. His plated underbelly scales, chest, and back of his legs were a radiant gold. His wings were large and bat-like like Kiquru's, pure black like his scales. His tail was long yet sturdy, tipped with four sharp spikes. Two twin stripes ran down either side of the tail. Gold ridged spines ran down his back, creating a golden crest on top of his head. Said crest rested between two curved horns. On either side were fins in place of ears. Sharp teeth overlapped his mouth, and two yellow eyes pierced his foes from under the eye ridge where a gold stripe covered each.

Daiki gave off an aura of mystery and strength with a devilish smile always in place. He commanded respect and didn't hesitate to rip off a few legs to gain it. He wooed the ladies with ease and had the so called independent Aria wrapped around his claw. But what really pissed Kiquru off the most was the brand on Daiki's right shoulder, the rank number one. The rank, Kiquru believed, rightfully belonged to him, the rank that should have gone to **him **instead of Daiki when their previous, traitorous leader ran off.

"Hey! What happen to the other two?" Aria's voice broke through his bitter thoughts.

"Risu is with Master X.A.N.A, Suzu, well, you should know where you're sister is." Daiki said boredly, more interested in Aria then the whereabouts of the two other members. Aria rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"The prisoner chambers again? That weak little pest is not my sister. We're only half sisters, hell we have nothing in common," she scoffed. A shrill scream interrupted the peace.

"Well if there is one 'ing you 'wo have in common it's your 'onderous 'orture techniques, though I do believe she is better," grinned Kiquru.

"Yes, well, don't forget which one is insane," Aria retorted.

"Remind me again?" Kiquru snickered. Aria's eyes glowed for a moment. Ice began to cover the end of her tail. With a growl she angrily shot an ice spike at Kiquru's head. He ducked in time, the spike shattered against the wall instead.

"Enough already! Master is rather testy right now. Don't give him an excuse to boil us alive," Daiki scolded darkly. Aria froze, her eyes widen in alarm.

"What pissed him off?"

"Apparently the High Elders have sent a group of dragons off in search of the fabled Ancient crystals," Daiki told her. Aria stared at him curiously.

"Are they strong?" she asked. Daiki shrugged.

"Not sure. Risu gave Master the information a week ago. Since then a team was sent out, that new guy leading them. They haven't engaged them in battle yet, though they have almost caught up." Aria let out a harsh laugh and settled back against the black dragon.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry over. Those loonies in Kadic are just getting desperate enough to send out some rag-tag team in search of a myth," she scoffed. Her eyes became speculative as she thought of the new member of X.A.N.A's ranks, a dragon covered in armor and the best spy they had in ages.

"Master doesn't seem to share your beliefs," Daiki said dryly. Aria shrugged.

"I could care less. Maybe I'll get to kick some ass. Those pitiful soldiers that have been sent out aren't worth our time. I'm glad we don't have to be out on the field right now. All the fun would end before it even begin!" Aria pouted. "But enough about them, I haven't relaxed in two whole weeks and could use some 'healing' right about now." She smirked brazenly and had her tail crawl up Daiki's back leg. Daiki smirked and leered back, "I think I can help you there." Kiquru sighed and said acidly,

"Get a fuckin' room already dammit!" Aria undraped herself from Daiki and began to lead him out of the room.

"With pleasure," she winked and sauntered through the door, slamming it behind them.

(---)

"This is where we part." Aelita was startled from her thoughts as the captain of the _Rusty Dagger _spoke from behind her.

"Wait what? This can't be right! We've stopped at a sand dune, not an island!" Jeremie protested.

"Aye, that be true, but you could give us all the money in the world and we'll never sail within a sixty mile radius of No Man's Island," the captain replied.

"But that's not fair! We paid for a full ride," Aelita agued. _I suppose this is a reason why Jeremie insists on not trusting humans, _she thought. Odd popped up next to her.

"Actually that's not true, we only paid them half price," he grinned, bearing his shiny, white fangs for her view. To her left, Jeremie sputtered with disbelief, "What?! Why not?" It seemed impossible, but Odd's grin grew larger.

"Nobody sails out to No Man's Island, dragon and human alike. So, why pay for a full trip when you will only get there halfway?" Aelita blinked at Odd dubiously. _Its simple logic, but it makes sense. _"Come on gang! You still a distance to go," he proclaimed cheerfully, bouncing across the deck.

"Incredible," Jeremie muttered as he pushed away from the railing and followed Odd. Aelita heaved a sigh. She had really been enjoying the ride. She had never been on a boat before, much less sailed. For her whole life she had never left Kadic's great walls, to be out here in the open, so free, with the crisp wind blowing through her feathers…it was the greatest feeling. She too left her post and walked past Ulrich as he thanked the captain. This whole thing was very curious. She was suddenly thrust into this adventure and out of her prison with the most unexpected group.

Yumi, Aelita could understand why she was included. Yumi was an excellent fighter and had a level head on her shoulders. Despite her standing as princess, Aelita felt that Yumi would be the better leader of the group. Jeremie, well she supposed the Council wanted someone who knew what was going on. Jeremie was defiantly the brains in the group, he seemed to know more about her fathers work then she did. Now Odd and Ulrich…Aelita wasn't sure where they came into play. Granted, they were both superb fighters. But send out two rouge bounty hunters when the city had a whole platoon at their disposal? It was all quite curious. And what about all that physic nonsense? She didn't understand what was so special about her abilities; empathy was actually becoming common these days. It wasn't even fully developed. She couldn't get a single reading from Ulrich! _Or maybe he is just skilled in hiding his emotions._ But then why had she gotten such a chilling reading that fateful day in the woods? She shook her head. There was need to worry about it, not with more important matters at hand.

Her feet made contact with something squishy and grainy, _so this is what sand feels like. _Odd waved as the ship turned around and sailed in the direction they had just come from. "So now what?" Yumi asked, turning scathing eyes towards Ulrich. Aelita tried not to giggle, something about the way those two interacted with each other amused her greatly. It was much different from how she and Jeremie got along.

"We fly what else?" Ulrich said. He turned to Odd, "Think you can make the distance this time?"

"Of course!" Odd said, sounding insulted.

"What happened last time," Aelita asked, curious. Ulrich snickered,

"He couldn't transport the whole way and passed out in the middle of the ocean," at hearing Aelita's horrified gasp he waved her off, "Don't worry. He was saved by a rather 'friendly' sea serpent passing by." Ulrich snickered again.

"Too friendly if you ask me," Odd grumbled embarrassedly.

"Seriously though, if we could avoid a repeat?" Ulrich stopped laughing to look Odd seriously in the eye. Odd nodded.

"Yeah, watch yourselves alright? I'm not sure how safe the Great Sea really is anymore. I overheard reports that X.A.N.A has recruited a few sea dragons himself, they're not at all friendly." Jeremie gulped but remained silent. Odd's demeanor instantly brightened though. "Well cheerio friends! See you losers there!" He waved and then winked out of sight.

"I wish I could do that," Aelita sighed wistfully. Teleportation seemed so much cooler, and more useful, then empathy. Ulrich shook his head.

"Yeah, it's not as great as you think," he said. "Are you guy's strong flyers?" He unfurled his wings and stretched them, the green scales sparkling in the sunlight. Aelita felt a tiny pang of jealousy come from Jeremie, and avoided meeting his longing gaze. If it wasn't for his half breed status he wouldn't even have the small gliders attached to his arms, but Aelita knew he longed for the leather appendages that dragons held in such high esteem. Instead she nodded and opened up her own, her recently preened feathers glossy and prepped for flying. Ulrich looked at Yumi, the only wingless one among them. "What about you?" Yumi smirked.

"Obviously you know nothing about Oriental dragons or you wouldn't have even asked me that," she remarked arrogantly. She didn't even have to close her eyes in concentration to lift her body in the air. Ulrich stared mildly impressed before turning away, grumbling under his breath about snooty, little nobles.

"I'm not that great, but the thermals are warm enough for me to glide on at a good height," Jeremie said, holding his arms out and displaying the pale blue not-quiet-wings.

Ulrich nodded, "Good. Follow me, keep an eye out, and try not to fly too close to the water." He lifted himself into the air, the others following one by one.

(---)

"I think I see it!" Aelita cried excitedly. There on the horizon sat a modest speck of land. From what Yumi could see it was heavily populated with vegetation, and a huge rock formation towered over the forest from an even farther distance. _It doesn't look all that scary, _she thought, _but then again, I'm only looking at it from a distance. _"Do you think Odd made it?" Aelita asked.

At the front of their little formation Ulrich briefly looked back at Aelita, "I think so. If he didn't we hopefully would have spotted him and another one of his girlfriends," he joked. Yumi held back a giggle; no way would she outwardly admit he was actually funny. For good measure, she threw a glare at his back even though he couldn't see it. _That stupid, annoying, selfish, little jerk._

She looked below to check on Jeremie again. As they moved progressively closer to the island the temperature began to steadily drop. The blowing breeze she had been enjoying seemingly died off, though it was hard to tell since she was flying. She never thought that the air could be so still out here on the ocean. _Perhaps there is something cursed about the island after all. _Due to the odd temperature changes Jeremie had begun to drift closer and closer to the water's surface. Yumi heeded Ulrich's warning and made sure to keep a close eye on her friend. After all, unfortunate couldn't even begin to describe the situation if Jeremie happened to be gobbled up by a hungry sea monster.

She noticed that Ulrich was watching Jeremie closely too and felt a little satisfied that though he didn't care for the dragon population's well being he seemed to care about theirs. _That sounds a bit twisted. Eh, he's probably only doing it so he'll get the money. After all if there's no Jeremie then there's no fifth crystal._ "Are we almost there?" she called; it was beginning to get cloudy too. She wondered if some freak storm was about to it them.If so, they needed to get to No Man's quick.

"Yeah, just about!" Ulrich answered her. "You aren't getting tired are you?" Yumi couldn't tell if he was teasing or mocking her.

"As if! I'm just using my common sense here! If you haven't noticed landing is a great idea with this possible storm coming and everything!" she snapped.

"Oh, so you can predict the weather now? A couple of clouds roll in and you think we're gonna get hit by a hurricane?" he shot back. He stopped flying and hovered in mid-air, turning around to face her.

"What?! I never said anything about a hurricane you dumbass!" Yumi threw her head back in irritation, her tail lashed back and forth in agitation. _He is twisting my words all around!_

"Who are you calling a dumbass, brat!" Ulrich growled. Yumi snorted. Now they were screaming in each other's faces, their destination forgotten. Up ahead Aelita continued, hoping they would catch up soon enough.

"Brat? That's a great insult considering we're about the same age!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell! You're looks aren't much to go on!" he yelled heatedly.

"What! How dare you!" Yumi shrieked. _He did not just call me ugly!_ The temptation to attack the little bastard in front of her was all too great. _One sonic scream and he'll go flying with bleeding ear drums! _She thought viciously.

"Umm, guys," Aelita hesitatingly spoke up. Her eyes were nervously pinned on the growing shadow beneath Jeremie. That had to be another dragon, and it looked huge. She tried calling to Jeremie, but it seemed he couldn't hear her. All the while that dark shadow grew, and Aelita's fear heightened. "Guys!" she called again. But Yumi and Ulrich continued to bicker. That shadow was even closer! "GUYS!" Aelita screamed. Ulrich and Yumi whipped around.

"What is it?" Yumi asked. Just as the words left her mouth did they hear a huge explosion below them. All three looked down to see something emerge from the water, Jeremie struggling to move out of its path. A giant serpentine body rose from the sea, massive, plated scales glistening in the remaining sunlight as water poured off it. Seaweed clung to it, blending in with its light green and blue body. Large fins sprouted from its massive head, riding down its back and lower. A spaded tail poked out from the surface, but not much of it was seen. It lowered its head so it was eye level with the three stricken air bourn dragons. Yellow eyes glowed menacingly, huge jaws gaped in a sharp, toothed grin, and X.A.N.A's symbol, a strange looking eye-like figure, branded on its forehead.

"So is this the little merry band Master is looking for?" boomed the sea dragon. "I believe he has a team looking for you. Perhaps I should do them a favor and take care of you now?" His grin lengthened on his face, and without even looking, he heaved his tail and slammed it downwards, catching a startled Jeremie off guard and smashed him into the choppy sea. Jeremie plunged head first, disappearing completely from their view.

"Jeremie!" Aelita cried in horror. She moved to dive after him but Yumi grasped her back leg, shaking her head no. "But, but Yumi!" Aelita gasped.

"Just wait," she said softly. Ulrich had positioned himself in front of them, utterly still except for the flap of his wings. Yumi moved up next to him, not wanting to show any fear. "You have a name?" she asked, proud that her voice wasn't as shaky as she was internally.

"My friends call me Borack, but you, my pet, can call me your destroyer." _Great, _she resisted rolling her eyes; _you always have to love the ones that think they are clever. _His hot breath rolled over her. Yumi resisted the urge to gag at the stench. _God, it's like rotten fish!_

"Yumi," she heard Ulrich softly mutter. "You and Aelita can swim right?" she barely nodded, keeping her eyes on the laughing Borack. "Good, rescue Jeremie and make sure they get to the island safely. I'll distract this guy." She noticed his claws were enlarging and beginning to glow as he said this. She opened her mouth to protest, but Ulrich looked at her sharply. "Don't argue with me! Just do it!"

"Hey! You love birds aren't planning anything tricky are ya?" The sea dragon's grin dropped at little. Yumi resisted the urge to scream at him that they weren't love birds. _Really, what gave him that idea?_

"No," Ulrich began, "Just on how I'm going to kick your ass!" He charged at the dragon, claws unsheathed, while Yumi dived towards the water, calling Aelita to follow her. However she paused. They hadn't noticed before, but a thick sheet of ice was climbing up the dragon's belly! Borack too finally took notice when he lunged forward but found himself stuck.

"What the hell?" he roared in confusion. Ulrich paused in his charge by mistake, also confused. Jeremie burst from the water, tired but victorious.

"Jeremie! You're ok!" Aelita cried in relief. She swooped down and embraced him, not paying attention to how he barely kept himself in the air. "That was brilliant! Freezing him in the water like that!" she praised.

"Aelita, I'm glad that you're glad that I'm alive and everything, but I really need to get to land," he gasped. "Not to mention, my ribs really hurt." Aelita immediately let go only to grab him again as he drooped a bit, his tail sliding into the water.

"Aelita take him to land and find Odd, I'm going to help stubborn," Yumi ordered. Aelita nodded. She wrapped her arms around Jeremie (thankful he wasn't heavy like Odd), and made a powerful down stroke, propelling herself forward and into the air. Borack roared angrily and lunged again towards the retreating Aelita, this time shattering the ice.

"Come back here pest!" he bellowed. He snapped at Aelita, his wide jaws almost devouring her.

"I'd say pick on someone your own size, but that's impossible! Instead, try eating this!" Yumi flew upwards, blocking Borack from her pink comrade. Yumi heaved a deep breath and exhaled, unleashing her loudest Sonic Scream attack yet. The water around them shook violently, churning roughly as the vibrations disturbed it. The giant serpent staggered back, claws clamped on the side of his head and screaming in agony. Yumi continued screaming until she began to weaken. Not wanting to use up her energy so soon, she cut off the attack, taking in deep gulps of fresh air. Borack sank back down, completely submerging himself in the water. _He can't be beaten already, that was too easy. _"Nice attack." Yumi jumped in the air.

"Whoa it's just me!" Ulrich ducked as she whipped her head around, sending her whiskers whisking through the air. "Watch it with those things! You're just as bad as Odd and his damn tongue attack!" Yumi glared.

"Then don't sneak up on me! You keep doing that!" Her glare melted into a worried frown as she stared at the sea. "You think he's gone?" Ulrich's face also became serious.

"No, in fact, he's probably gonna pop up right about-" The water below exploded as Borack emerged from beneath them, his jaws wide and gaping, ready to gobble them up. "MOVE!" Ulrich screamed. Yumi dodged to the left, he to the right. Borack's tail hummed in the air as he once again lashed out with it and smacked Yumi soundly. Ulrich retaliated by slashing his claws at Borack's face. Razor sharp claws sunk into his eye, tearing away nerve, flesh, muscle, and blood vessel. Ulrich's claws dug in deeper, ripping out a chunk of his eye. Borack roared again, a claw coming up and whapping Ulrich away like a bug. He screamed in agony as blood gushed from his damaged eye, the organ itself almost completely missing from the socket. Both Ulrich and Yumi splashed into the water and resurfaced, both gasping and stinging from the assault.

"It's not that he's a great fighter, he's just so huge and strong," Yumi observed. Ulrich nodded in agreement as he watched the howling beast. "Can't we just lore him to the shoreline, let him strand himself on the beach?" Ulrich thought about for a minute.

"We should try at least; it'll make killing him easier. We have to hit him with everything we got," he said. Yumi smirked.

"I'm ready if you are," she said, issuing an unspoken challenge. Ulrich responded by pushing himself out of the water and back into the air, flying towards Borack again. Yumi too removed herself from the sea and followed, flying behind Borack. Borack brought his arm up to Ulrich, blocking him from attacking his face again. Ulrich swiftly flew right, cupping his hands in front of him.

His claws glowed black once more as a ball of dark energy formed. His left claw, which held the ball, flung it at Borack's shoulder. "Shadow Attack twenty two! Shadow Ball!" The ball made direct contact with the sea dragon's shoulder, melting the scales, and burning flesh beneath.

Borack's tail pushed forward in the water, creating a huge wave the hit Ulrich and pushed him back down in the water. Yumi took this moment to unleash her own elemental attack. Her eyes flared white for the briefest moment as she brought her own arms back. "Wind Attack thirty six! Razor Wind!" she screamed. Her arms violently pushed forward, impossibly strong winds bursting forth and cutting into Borack's back, leaving deep cuts behind. It wasn't deep enough to cut to the bone, but it did the job, shredding away scale and flesh and letting blood pour. She followed it up with another attack, not giving Borack a chance to retaliate. "Water Ball!" She opened her mouth and shot out a ball of water. It sailed through the air and harmlessly hit the back of his head.

"You call that a Water Ball?" he chuckled. "Let me show you a REAL water attack bitch." A giant ball of water was spat out and hurtled towards her. Yumi couldn't dodge, and was slammed back into the water. _This getting thrown into the water thing is getting really old;_ she thought it frustration, trying to flip a wet strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey watch it!" she barked when a massive hand grasped her long body and lifted her out of the water.

"Feisty little thing aren't you? You Oriental dragons sure are something. Hard to believe you're such a revered species considering you have such weak attacks," Borack mocked as he brought her up to his face. "However, you are one of the more…attractive breeds," a forked tongue ran over his lips, causing Yumi to shiver. "You'd make a good pet." _Pet! I'll show him! _Yumi raged indignantly. She whipped her head around, allowing her whiskers to fling in the air, and snapped it back, lashing them out on his nose. Startled, Borack loosened his hold, allowing her to wiggle free from his grasp and fly away.

"You bitch! I'll teach you pet!" He lunged again.

"She's not your pet you son of a bitch!" Ulrich shouted, once again appearing from nowhere. Yumi blinked in surprise. He sounded really angry. "Shadow Attack forty nine! Night Blitz!" His claws glowed with dark energy again. This time though, he didn't form it into a ball. He just released to energy by slashing the air. Dark energy was flung from them in rapid fire session as his claws moved faster and faster till they became a blur. The attacks hit Borack in a merciless barrage, never letting up. He shot another, but much larger, Shadow Ball to follow up.

Yumi watched from the water impressed with his attack. But she was more amazed at the waves of fury that seemed to roll off Ulrich. _He couldn't be made about Borack's comment, could he?_

Smoke hung around Borack, blocking Ulrich's view of his opponent. Yumi held her breath as they waited for the smoke to disappear. _Did he get him? _"WATER ATTACK SIXTY! WATER CANNON!" A powerful jet of water split open the curtain of smoke and slammed into Ulrich who was caught off guard. It shot him up high in the sky. Borack pushed himself up higher to meet with the now plummeting dragon. A closed fist punched him down in the water with a huge splash. Yumi's eyes widened in alarm and she couldn't help but panic. _That was a powerful hit! What if he was knocked unconscious! _Without glancing at Borack, she dived underwater and swam in his direction.

There! She spotted him, thankfully, but he didn't seem to be moving. Quickly she glided through the water, hoping to reach Ulrich before Borack decided to take the battle underwater. Finally she reached him. Wrapping herself around his body as best she could, she made her way to the surface. _Almost there! _

Gasping, she took in a deep gulp of oxygen as soon as her head breached the surface. Yumi felt exhausted, and now she had to carry Ulrich. _Great timing, I hope this doesn't become a habit. _"Looks like it's just you and me. Should have left him to die Pet," sneered Borack. Yumi felt herself pale she was so frightened.

Borack towered over her, his huge shadow blocking out the few rays of sunlight. His skin was terribly burnt, blood gushed from his half missing eye, and he wasn't even panting from exertion! Not to mention their plan was failing miserably considering they were still too far damn from the shore! Ulrich was unconscious and she couldn't fight while carrying him. _We're so screwed._

"I'll finish this quickly for ya, since I'm in a merciful mood and all. It was an entertaining fight, but now I'm getting bored," the bastard had the nerve to fake a yawn. "Water attack ninety nine-Ultimate Tidal Wave Destruction," he sneered victoriously as a colossal wave slowly built up behind him, gaining suppressed momentum as it grew higher. Soon it towered over Borack, who was still grinning viciously, as he held his arms far above his head. "Goodbye Pet." He brought his arms down, the wave following their lead. Yumi squeezed her eyes shut and clutched Ulrich tighter. _Father would be ashamed. _

She waited for the wave to come rushing down upon her, forcing water into her lungs, pushing her far down into the crushing abyss. But there was nothing. Hesitantly, she opened one eye, and then the other. "No way," she gaped. Borack's tidal wave had stopped in mid-air, and was now twisting around and around, taking some shape. Hands were formed, long skeletal looking fingers budding from them. They flexed once, twice, and then abruptly shot towards a dumbfounded Borack. They latched around his neck, tightening their hold while pulling him downwards.

"What?! What the hell kind of attack is this you bitch!?" Borack thrashed around in the water, his hands uselessly scrabbling at the hands. They continued, unhindered by his struggling, their descent. "No! Stop! Stop! STOP!" Borack screamed. As they dragged him down, Yumi watched in horrid fascination as they swiftly snapped his neck, his head lolling to the side. They let go, and his body collapsed into the sea, sinking swiftly. Yumi stared in disbelief at the spot that her enemy had been a moment before.

"What was that?" she wondered aloud. She wasn't answered, as expected. What was unexpected, however, was the hands snapping in her direction and clamping around her with lightening fast speed. Darkness closed around her, she was trapped in the watery, but dense, hands. She felt them pulling her down. Yumi felt that she couldn't breath, her lungs constricted, her throat closed up. She felt her ears pop. The hands yanked them down to the unknown. It appeared she, Ulrich, and Borack would share the same fate

On the surface, the sea was calm.

(---)

"Did you see that?!" cried Aelita in disbelief. She too had watched in a twisted enthrallment as the mysterious hands dragged X.A.N.A's soldier into the sea. Odd looked up with actual disinterest briefly before turning back to his pack.

"Here we go! I can't do anything about those ribs, but until we reach Madam Jezebel I can give you at least something for the pain," Odd said as he dropped a vial into Jeremie's eager hands.

"I'll take anything at this point," the drake groaned. His chest hurt like a mother. Never before had he hurt so much. Aelita cried in alarm again, this time running towards the crashing waves instead of staying put like before.

"Odd those hands are going after Yumi!" she shrieked. Odd looked up in time to see a pair of liquid hands shoot down, scoop up his two fellows, and drag them into the ocean like Borack. To Aelita's surprise, and outrage, he only shrugged carelessly.

"So?" he asked. Aelita gaped at him, incredulity flashing in her golden eyes.

"What do you mean by so? That's Ulrich and Yumi out there and-" he cut her off with a laugh.

"Do you seriously think that I would be so calm if a pair of giant hands appeared out of no where, redirected our enemies attack against him, killed him, and then grabbed our companions?" he grinned. Aelita shook her head, realizing he knew something that she didn't. "That, Princess, is the workings of Madam Jezebel. Obviously she is expecting us so we better get moving. We'll meet Yumi and Ulrich there, trust me." He stood up from his kneeling position in the sand, hefted his pack back over his shoulder, and gestured towards Jeremie. "Help me picked him up, I think Einstein is a little disorientated considering he actually missed that spectacle." Aelita nodded hurriedly and moved to Jeremie's right side. They helped him up slowly, one arm draped over their shoulders.

"I'd teleport us if I could, but I haven't gotten that good. Oh and I should warn you, stay away from anything that captures your attention. Odds are that they aren't anything you want to mess with," he grinned cheerfully. He began to pull them along, actually whistling a tune. Aelita gazed at him, astonished. _He is one of the strangest dragons I have ever met._

* * *

AN: I have realized that it is way more fun to read battles then write them. Originally, there never was an attack, but when I read over it I was like, they waited for three months and I'm giving them this boring piece of crap?! So I'm really tired, will be even more tired tommorrow, and can't stop cracking my fingers and wrists, but it's done! Hope you guys like this. Also, if anyone one has trouble pronouncing names just ask, I don't mind telling really. Helpful hint though, Daiki and Suzu are Japanese names. So, if you can speak the language or properly prounounce the words you're in good shape (FYE Suzu means 'bell' in Japanses, i think. Hah! Another hint) Review please! 


End file.
